I Will Get You!
by Kim Eun Hye
Summary: Baekhyun, seorang namja nerd mencintai Chanyeol yang notabene namja terkenal. Akan tetapi rintangan selalu menghadang dan seperti tidak mau hilang saat ia berusaha mendapatkan hati Chanyeol. Bagaimanakah perjuangannya? EXO Fic. ChanBaek Couple. YAOI..
1. Chapter 1

**Cast:** Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and All Exo Member.

**Pairing: **ChanBaek/BaekYeol.

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship, Little School Life.

**Disclaimer:** Semua cast punya Orang tua, Tuhan, dan Entertaiment masing-masing. Dan cerita asli pemikiran saya sendiri.

**Warning:** Yaoi, OOC, Typos, Gaje, Alur yang kecepetan, dan temukan kewarningan-kewarningan(?) yang lain.

**Its Yaoi fanfic**

**.**

** .**

**If you hate Cast and Story on this fanfic, please don't read **

**.**

**.**

**No Straight**

**.**

**.**

**-Happy Reading-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**p.s.=** Anggap aja semua member EXO di sini seumuran semua. Jadi manggilnya ga pake Hyung2an..

Malam itu suasana sangat indah. Seindah dua sejoli yang sedang menikmati hari pengikatan janji diantara mereka. Raut kebahagiaan tampak terpancar dari wajah keduanya. Seorang _namja_ yang lebih pendek tampak memeluk lengan _namja_ yang lebih tinggi. Sedangkan _namja_ yang lebih tinggi hanya tersenyum lebar sambil mengelus kepala _namja_ yang lebih pendek tersebut.

"Yeolli~" Panggil _namja_ yang lebih pendek tersebut pada _namja_ tinggi yang dipanggil Yeolli.

"_Ne_, _waeyo_ Baekki?" balas _namja_ tinggi tersebut.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat bahagia sekarang" Ujar Baekhyun, _namja_ yang lebih pendek tadi. Matanya berbinar-binar senang. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengumamkan kata-kata yang menunjukkan rasa kagum yang amat sangat. Chanyeol, _namja_ tinggi tersebut hanya mengangguk tanda ia setuju.

"Aku juga amat sangat bahagia sekarang" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup pipi Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun sekarang sudah merona pipinya menambah kadar keimutan pada wajahnya. _Kyeopta_~

Mata mereka pun menelusuri ruangan yang mewah tersebut. Mata tajam Chanyeol berhenti pada satu titik. Dengan semangat, ia menuntun tangan Baekhyun agar mengikuti dirinya. Baekhyun hanya pasrah saat tangannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol kesuatu tempat. Mereka sampai pada sebuah ruang dansa yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sedang berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing. Musik dan dekorasi ruang tersebut juga cocok dengan tema pernikahan malam itu.

Hampir semua orang yang datang ke pesta tersebut sedang berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing diruangan itu. Mulai dari anak-anak, atau yah.. tidak bisa dibilang dansa. Mereka hanya menari-nari layaknya anak kecil yang polos. Bahkan nenek dan kakek Chanyeol pun ikut berdansa. Dasar... Sudah tua masih saja. Tapi Baekhyun berharap kisah cintanya bisa sama dengan kakek dan nenek Chanyeol.

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol berlutut didepan Baekhyun sambil mengadahkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun. Dengan malu-malu, Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan mulai berdansa. Mereka bergerak perlahan mengikuti musik yang dimainkan. Suasana hening tapi romantis tampak menyelimuti suasana antara mereka. Tanpa sengaja, Baekhyun menginjak kulit buah yang berada dibelakangnya. Otomatis ia terjatuh sambil menarik bahu Chanyeol. Tapi, dengan sigap Chanyeol menangkapnya dengan cepat hingga jarak antara mereka sudah sangat tipis. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol begitu pula sebaliknya. Perlahan, Chanyeol mendekati wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kaget hanya bisa menutup matanya. Jarak antara mereka sudah hampir tidak terlihat.

5 cm...

4 cm...

3 cm..

2 cm...

1 c-

**KRIIING... KRIIING...**

"BAEKHYUN... _PALLI IRREONA_! INI SUDAH PAGI" Teriak _eomma_ Baekhyun sambil mendekatkan jam weker milik Baekhyun ketelinga pemiliknya. Baekhyun yang merasa terganggu dengan suara tersebut langsung membuka selimutnya dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Aish... _Eomma_~ Aku sedang mimpi indah tadi" Rajuk Baekhyun sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya imut.

"Mimpi indah, mimpi indah kepalamu! Cepatlah sudah pagi ini. Tak biasanya kau bangun sangat siang pagi ini" Omel _eomma_ Baekhyun lagi.

"Memangnya sekarang jam- HUWWAA... AKU SUDAH TERLAMBAT~" Teriak Baekhyun histeris sambil melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung berlari mengambil handuk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. _Eomma_ Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya aneh melihat kelakuan putranya tersebut yang akhir-akhir ini cukup aneh.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan di koridor dengan sedikit lesu dan wajah yang ditekuk. Hari ini ia mendapat kesialan yang cukup beruntun. Tadi ia bangun kesiangan karena memimpikan temannya yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi pikirannya, di jalan tadi ia tersiram mobil penyiram tanaman kota di dekat rumahnya, setelah itu di sekolah ia tersandung sesuatu hingga tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh kedalam selokan. Beruntung selokan tersebut kering kerontang alias belum sepenuhnya bisa disebut selokan.

Saat ingin berbelok menuju kelasnya, tiba-tiba saja ia menabrak seseorang.

BRUK

"Aww..." Ringis Baekhyun.

"Cih! Kau lagi, cepatlah pergi dari hadapanku!" Hardik seseorang yang ditabraknya tadi. Baekhyun pun mendongak dan menemukan seorang _namja_ tinggi yang menatap remeh padanya.

_Namja_ tinggi itu bernama Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. _Namja_ paling tinggi di kelasnya. Jika ia dan Chanyeol berdiri berdampingan, mungkin perbedaan tinggi mereka akan sangat jauh. Sekitar 11 cm. Chanyeol juga merupakan orang yang disukai ah maksudnya dicintai Baekhyun. Akan tetapi Chanyeol tidak menyukainya sedikit pun. Menurutnya, Baekhyun adalah orang yang cukup... Menjijikkan. Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun adalah _namja_ yang tidak mempunyai jiwa _namja_ sedikit pun. Dengan wajah yang manis –menurut orang-orang-, tubuh yang mungil dan sifat yang tidak mencerminkan _namja_ barang secuil pun.

Baekhyun yang menyadari hal itu juga merasa tahu diri. Tapi itu tidak menjadikannya halangan untuk mendekati Chanyeol. Mendekati orang terkenal di kelasnya juga tidak mudah baginya. Banyak fans dari kelas sendiri, kelas lain bahkan orang yang menyukai Chanyeol sendiri sudah berusaha mendekati Chanyeol. Tetapi yang diduganya merupakan salah besar. Chanyeol malah meladeni mereka semua bahkan tak banyak dari mereka yang diperlakukan seperti kekasih sendiri. Dan itu kerap kali membuat Baekhyun sakit hati.

Dan satu lagi... Entah kenapa 3 hari berturut-turut belakangan ini, ia jadi sering memimpikan _namja_ yang sama juga tempat yang sama pula. Ya, orang yang dimimpikannya adalah Chanyeol. Ia bermimpi menikah dengan Chanyeol dan selalu berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang ingin mencium Baekhyun tapi akhirnya malah Baekhyun yang sudah terbangun duluan. Akibatnya, ia selalu bangun telat karena bermimpi seperti itu. Padahal ia berharap tidak terbangun lagi dari mimpinya.

"Hey, mengapa kau tetap berada disitu! Cepatlah pergi" Seru Chanyeol sambil menendang tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengusap-usap tangannya saat Chanyeol berlalu dari hadapannya. Hatinya kembali mencelos. Dengan berat hati, ia berdiri dan berjalan ke kelasnya yang berada di depan mata dengan ekspresi yang lebih lesu dari tadi.

"Hai Baekki~" Sapa teman _yeojya_ Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sambil balas melambaikan tangannya. Di kelasnya, para _namja_ mana mau membalas sapaan para _yeojya_ yang terkesan sangat _girly_ seperti itu. Paling mereka hanya mau menganggukan kepala atau tersenyum tipis untuk membalas sapaan mereka. Tapi itu tidak untuk Baekhyun. Maka dari itu ia sering diejek teman-temannya yang _namja_ sebagai _LadyBoy_.

Baekhyun pun mendudukan diri di kursinya dan mulai membuka buku pelajaran yang sangat ia sukai. Sejarah. Menurutnya itu sangat menyenangkan. Belajar tentang kehidupan masa lalu, mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan objek tersebut hingga bisa seperti sekarang. Dan ia menyukai itu semua. Saat ini ia membaca sejarah terbentuknya tata surya. Tak henti-hentinya mulutnya terus bergumam kecil karena merasa kagum.

BRUK

Sedetik kemudian, ia merasakan acara membacanya terganggu oleh sesuatu. Ia melirik kesebelah tempat duduknya. Teman sebangkunya tampak membuka buku dengan tidak niat. Ia tahu itu adalah buku pelajaran, yaitu berjudul 'Pintar Fisika dan Matematika'. Walaupun teman disebelahnya seperti malas belajar, tapi kemampuannya dalam hitung menghitung perlu diacungkan jempol. Nilai IQ nya juga lebih tinggi darinya. Pantas saja ia lebih jenius.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil Baekhyun pelan.

"Dio" Ucap _namja_ yang dipanggil Kyungsoo tadi dingin.

Ya, walaupun banyak _namja_ manis di kelasnya yang berstatus sebagai uke, tapi mereka tidak menghilangkan martabat asli mereka sebagai _namja_. Kebanyakan dari mereka lebih bersifat _manly_ daripada uke pada umumnya. Kyungsoo atau Dio, teman sebangkunya ini mempunyai wajah yang cukup tampan walaupun dengan kedua matanya yang imut. Suara berat dan sifat _cool_nya menambah kemurniannya sebagai _namja_. Ia juga sedikit tidak suka dengan orang yang suka berbasa-basi atau lebih tepatnya ia adalah tipe orang yang _to the point_. Saat berbicara ucapannya sangat singkat, padat dan cukup menusuk hati saat kau mendengar kata-katanya.

Yang kedua, Luhan, _namja_ paling cantik di kelasnya. Saat dilihat, wajahnya tampak _baby face_ dan feminim. Dengan rambut _blonde_ yang terang dan wajah lucunya saat sedang senang. Tetapi, ia masih memiliki sifat kasar dan galak yang sebenarnya dimiliki preman jalanan. Siapapun itu pasti dilawannya. Jika ada seseorang yang melarang sesuatu yang ia sukai, maka ia akan marah dan terasa dendam terhadap orang tersebut. Luhan juga bukan tipe orang pelupa yang bisa melupakan orang-orang yang ia benci. Juga tidak lupa untuk membalas dendam pada orang-orang tersebut.

Ketiga adalah Xiumin. _Namja_ manis berpipi chubby ini sekilas sedikit imut. Wajahnya juga _baby face_. Setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti mengira ia adalah murid paling termuda di kelasnya. Padahal kenyataannya tidak. Ia bahkan murid tertua kedua setelah temannya, Onew. Walaupun begitu, sebenarnya ia merupakan _namja_ kuat yang menguasai taekwondo dan _martial arts_. Xiumin juga merupakan anggota salah satu band di sekolahnya. Posisinya sebagai rapper. Dengan suara berat dan cepatnya, ia sudah pantas menyandang posisi itu.

Selanjutnya adalah Tao. _Namja_ manis dengan rambut hitam legam, tapi sudah dicat menjadi merah ini ternyata adalah uke. Bagi kalian yang melihatnya pasti akan mengira ia adalah seme atau _namja_ tulen. Dengan sifat _manly_ yang dia miliki ia banyak menjadi incaran banyak _yeojya_ maupun _namja_. Apalagi sifat kuat yang dimiliki hasil dari latihan _wushu_nya. Tetapi sesuatu yang menjadikan ia uke adalah sifat polos dan feminimnya. Sangat disayangkan, ciri fisik tidak sesuai dengan sifat aslinya. Akan tetapi walaupun dia uke, ia selalu menjaga _image_ _namja_nya. Ia sangat tidak ingin martabatnya sebagai _namja_ harus hilang.

Terakhir adalah Lay. _Namja_ berdimple ini sangat menyukai dance. Wajahnya yang tampan dan _cool_ ini sangat mendukung fisiknya. Sayangnya ia memiliki penyakit bawaan sejak lahir, yaitu hemofolia. Hingga sekarang, ia tumbuh menjadi _namja_ yang fisik dalamnya sering terganggu juga cepat lelah. Ia merupakan murid yang aktif juga pintar di seluruh pelajaran. Dari kelas 2 SMP hingga sekarang, ia selalu mendapat peringkat 1 berkat hasil kerja kerasnya. Statusnya belum diketahui sebagai uke atau seme. Karena sifatnya kadang sangat berkharisma, mencerminkan seorang _namja_ tampan yang dikagumi banyak _yeojya_ cantik. Kadang juga sifatnya manja dan manisnya pada beberapa orang.

Ok kembali ke topik. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, merasa bersalah kepada Dio. Wajar kalau ia takut, karena saat Dio marah maka kau seperti merasa mendengar tiupan sangkakala pertama dibunyikan. Ia akan mendayagunakan suara 5 oktafnya untuk berteriak, menunjukkan kekesalannya. Dan lagi, suara Dio saat berteriak akan sangat kencang hingga memekakkan telinga siapapun di dekatnya. Sungguh mengerikan.

"_M-mianhae_" Ujar Baekhyun pelan. Dio meliriknya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ada apa lagi kau memanggilku?" Tanya Dio datar. Ia sudah sangat tahu atau mungkin hafal, Baekhyun selalu memanggilnya jika ada keperluan. Tapi mungkin sekarang tidak.

"A-aku hanya ingin tahu. Mengapa kau selalu berkutat dengan bukumu yang membosankan itu? Kau kan sudah pintar. Kau sangat berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Mereka yang sudah pintar tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu seperti anak rajin pada umumnya. Kau bahkan lebih rajin daripada mereka" Ujar Baekhyun sedikit ragu.

Bibir tebal milik Dio sedikit terangkat sebelah. Ia tetap membaca bukunya dengan santai tanpa gangguan sedikitpun. Baekhyun yang merasa terabaikan pun hanya mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya kearah Dio. Semenit kemudian, Dio menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Kata Dio.

"Aku seperti ini karena kemauanku sendiri. Biarkan sajalah mereka bergaya walaupun sudah pintar. Justru kita harus mempertahankan kepintaran yang kita miliki. Jangan sampai hilang begitu saja" Lanjut Dio sambil tetap tidak mengalihkan matanya dari bukunya.

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Dio yang cukup menusuk itu. Temannya yang satu ini memang sangat jenius hingga dapat menjawab pertanyaannya dengan masuk akal atau logis.

"Aku memang jenius, tidak sepertimu. _Namja_ tidak tahu diri yang menyukai _namja_ terkenal yang pada kenyataannya kastanya sangat berbeda jauh darimu. Jika dalam ajaran Hindu, kau adalah _Kasta Paria_ dan _namja_ terkenal itu adalah _Kasta Brahmana_. Seorang _ladyboy_ yang mencintai _namja_ normal. Heh, aku geli sendiri membayangkannya" Ujar Dio seakan mengetahui pikiran Baekhyun.

JLEB

Hati Baekhyun mencelos mendengarnya. Diantara semua uke yang menjadi temannya, hanya dirinya lah yang tidak mempunyai jiwa _namja_ barang secuil pun. Dirinya mempunyai wajah yang manis dan cantik, pintar memasak, kulit yang lebih putih, membalas sapaan para _yeojya_ dengan sikap yang dimiliki yeojya pada umumnya.

Tiba-tiba saja emosinya naik ke ubun-ubun. Semuanya tidak adil! Mengapa harus dia yang selalu diejek. Ia adalah _namja_. _Namja_ biasa yang mencintai _namja_ terkenal. Ia bukan _Ladyboy_. Ia _namja_. Walaupun sifat dan kebiasaannya mirip _yeojya_, dia tetap _namja_. Selamanya.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi suatu saat nanti aku akan menunjukkan bahwa aku adalah _namja_ yang sebenarnya. Biarlah orang berkata apa sekarang, yang terpenting di masa depan aku akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kalian bayangkan. Lihat saja nanti!" Ujar Baekhyun tajam dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan Dio yang masih mencerna ucapannya.

"Aku berharap seperti itu Baekhyun. _Hwaiting ne_~ Aku kasihan melihatmu sering di _bully_. Walaupun aku juga sering. Khehehe~" Kekeh Dio pelan dengan seringai di wajahnya. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

**OO0**_**BaekYeol**_**0OO**

Baekhyun berjalan di koridor sekolahnya dengan lesu. Sudah cukup ia menerima ini semua. Sudah 3 tahun ia menerima ini semua, sudah 3 tahun ia memendam perasaannya kepada Chanyeol, sudah 3 tahun juga teman _namja_ yang baru mengenalnya mengejeknya dengan kata-kata yang sama. Itu semua membuatnya muak, membuatnya bosan. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak, mengeluarkan segala beban yang dipikulnya sendirian. Tapi itu tidak akan mungkin. Suaranya terlalu berisik untuk berteriak sekencang itu. Suaranya hampir menyamai Dio, 5 oktaf. Hanya saja ia lebih tinggi dan ia tidak ingin mengganggu orang-orang dengan suaranya itu.

Selama 3 tahun, ia memendam semua perasaan itu. Tanpa memberitahunya pada keluarganya, temannya atau sahabat karibnya. Oh ralat, Baekhyun memang tidak pernah memiliki teman sejak dulu apalagi sahabat karib. Teman-temannya hanyalah _yeojya-yeojya_ baik hati yang dengan senang hati menemaninya dan menghiburnya, juga memperlakukannya bagai _namja_. Tidak seperti teman-teman _namja_nya yang selalu memperlakukannya sebagai _yeojya_ lemah dan harus selalu dilindungi.

Sekarang ia sudah kelas XII. Beberapa bulan lagi, ia akan menghadapi Ujian Nasional dan ujian lainnya yang membuat otak menjadi kusut bagaikan benang kusut yang rumit untuk dicerai beraikan. Baekhyun mencoba untuk melupakan Chanyeol dan fokus pada pelajarannya di sekolah. Tapi itu sangat sulit. Ia tahu, otaknya tidak sepintar Lay, wajahnya tidak setampan Kris, Kai ataupun namja-namja di kelasnya, popularitasnya tidak terkenal atau bahasanya _He's Not Famous_, badannya tidak sebagus Siwon _seonsaengnim_ –guru olahraganya-, tinggi badannya tidak setinggi Changmin yang tingginya hampir 190 cm itu. Ia hanyalah orang biasa yang selalu dipojokkan.

Dan ia cukup tahu diri untuk soal itu.

Saat sedang bergelut dengan pemikirannya, tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya dengan kekuatan penuh. Membuat tubuh mungilnya terjatuh dan terpental beberapa centi dari tempatnya. Ia sedikit meringis kesakitan. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar suara lembut _yeojya_ tersebut. Ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menabrak sekaligus memanggilnya. Dua orang _yeojya_ tomboy dari kelas lain. Satu berambut panjang dan satunya lagi berambut pendek mirip _namja_. Ya, tepat sekali, mereka adalah Hyoyeon dan Amber dari kelas 3-1.

"_Kajja_ berdiri!" Perintah Amber sambil memberikan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun memegangnya dan segera berdiri. Baekhyun menatap aneh pada kedua teman _yeojya_ atau lebih tepatnya teman ah ralat, ternyata ia masih mempunyai sahabat dulu saat masih kelas 1. Dan sekarang masih tetap sahabat.

"Kami ingin membolos hari ini. Apa kau ingin ikut? Ayolah Baekhyun sekali saja, kau ini terlalu rajin" Ajak Amber sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya terlalu keras. Hyoyeon yang mendengarnya segera menjitak kepala Amber keras membuat sang empunya kesakitan.

"Jangan menghasutnya Amber! Kami hanya ingin membolos untuk belajar. Kau tahu dari dulu Amber tidak berubah. Dia tetap saja _pabbo_ hingga sekarang. Akhirnya aku harus mengajarinya agar bisa mencapai nilai maksimal" Jelas Hyoyeon dengan senyum manisnya.

Walaupun tomboy, Hyoyeon ini masih memiliki sifat lembut dan pengertian layaknya _yeojya_. Tidak seperti Amber yang sifatnya sudah _Full Of Namja_. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya. Kadang Baekhyun merasa sangat iri pada Amber. Atau memang sifat mereka berdua telah tertukar sejak dulu? Hanya tuhan yang tahu.

"Lebih baik kau ikut saja bersama kami Baek-_ah_. Kau tahu Baekhyun, ternyata Hyoyeon ini sudah berubah. Dulu ke-_pabbo_-annya telah melebihiku. Sekarang ia malah menjadi tutorku. Kau tahu? Ini karena seseorang yang telah memikat hatinya" Goda Amber membuat pipi Hyoyeon bersemu merah.

"_Nuguseyo_?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Nicole.." Amber berbisik sangat pelan di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya._ Yeojya_ cantik, manis dan _baby face_ itu? Woaa.. _Yeojya_ itu sungguh _perfect_. Walaupun ia _yeojya_, tapi ia sudah mempunyai abs yang lumayan. Bukan berarti Baekhyun suka mengintip, bukan. Hanya saja saat latihan berenang, ia pernah melihat abs milik Nicole terbentuk sempurna di perut langsingnya. Tapi Baekhyun melihatnya secara tidak sengaja, ingat itu.

Saat ia ingin menggoda Hyoyeon, tiba-tiba saja orang yang dibicarakan berjalan lewat di depannya. Panjang umur. Baekhyun dan Amber melirik Hyoyeon yang terlihat sedang menetralkan degup jantungnya dengan wajah yang memerah sebagian. Sepertinya sedang gugup eoh?

"Hay Hyoyeon..." Sapa Nicole dengan semangat sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Hyoyeon. Dengan kikuk, Hyoyeon membalas sapaan Nicole sambil tersenyum. Amber dan Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli melihatnya. Saat Nicole sudah berlalu, Hyoyeon segera menarik kerah seragam milik Baekhyun dan Amber secara bersamaan.

"Wooaah... _Calm down_ Hyonnie" Ujar Amber santai.

"_N-ne_, kami hanya bercanda tadi" Kata Baekhyun dengan wajah ketakutannya.

Hyoyeon yang merasakan emosinya sudah berangsur-angsur menghilang langsung melepaskan kerah baju Baekhyun dan Amber dengan wajah memerah. Keduanya pun bernafas lega.

"Ck, kalian membuatku malu saja" Lirih Hyoyeon sambil memegangi pipinya yang sudah memanas. Sedangkan Amber dan Hyoyeon hanya tertawa keras.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang _yeojya_ manis sedang berlari kearah mereka. Dengan semangat, ia menepuk bahu Amber keras.

"AMBER!"

"YAKK! Uhukk... uhkk.." Amber yang kaget langsung tersedak liurnya sendiri. Otomatis Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke Amber, begitu juga Hyoyeon. _Yeojya_ tersebut hanya memiringkan kepalanya polos melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Amber padanya.

"Amber..."

"Yakk.. Sulli! Kau membuatku kaget saja!" Seru Amber sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sulli atau nama lengkapnya Choi Jinri. _Yeojya _manis dan polos dari kelas 3-3. Termasuk anggota model yang terkenal di sekolahnya. Tidak suka membeda-bedakan teman, menurutnya semua orang sama, termasuk Baekhyun. Karena sifatnya yang polos, sampai sekarang ia tidak memiliki kekasih. Padahal ia manis juga cantik. Sangat disayangkan...

Baekhyun dan Hyoyeon melihat ada yang aneh dengan Amber saat berhadapan dengan Sulli. Terkadang wajahnya menampilkan semburat merah. Kadang suaranya tampak bergetar dan gugup saat berbicara dengan Sulli. Ini aneh. Tak biasanya Amber seperti itu.

"Baiklah, Sampai jumpa~" Ujar Sulli sambil melambaikan tangan ke Amber dan pergi dari hadapannya. Dengan segera Baekhyun dan Hyoyeon menghampiri Amber yang masih menatap kepergian Sulli.

"Amber, kau menyukai Sulli?" Tanya Hyoyeon _to the point_.

Dengan _slow motion_ Amber mengangguk. Tangannya memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah. Senyumnya terus merekah dari bibirnya. Perilakunya seperti gadis yang sedang kasmaran. Entah ia melakukannya secara sadar atau tidak sadar.

"Amber, _irreona_ Amber!" Seru Baekhyun sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Amber. Amber yang merasakan guncangan pada tubuhnya langsung menoleh pada sumber suara.

"_Waeyo_ Baekhyun?" Tanya Amber cepat.

"Kau menyukai Sulli?" Tanya Hyoyeon mengulangi perkataan yang sama. Amber menggeleng.

Hyoyeon dan Baekhyun tersenyum jahil. Mereka sudah mengetahui, pasti Amber bohong.

"Tapi kau mengangguk saat aku tanya tadi" Ucap Hyoyeon dengan seringai _evil_nya. Amber semakin gugup. Ia mencoba mencari alasan lain.

"Bohong! Kapan aku melakukan hal itu?" Seru Amber dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Mungkin ia sudah ketakutan. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Ini" Baekhyun menyerahkan ponselnya ke Amber. Dengan cepat Amber mengambil ponsel tersebut. Dilayar ponselnya terdapat sebuah rekaman. Diputarnya rekaman tersebut, rekaman berdurasi 15 detik itu ternyata tanpa sengaja telah menyangkal semua alasan yang dibuatnya tadi. Dengan wajah _speechlees_ ia mengembalikan ponsel milik Baekhyun ke pemiliknya. Baiklah, ia akibat kecerobohannya sendiri. Ia harus bertanggung jawab.

"Baiklah, aku mencintai Sulli. Puas?" Ucap Amber mantap.

Baekhyun dan Hyoyeon yang mendengarnya langsung membulatkan mata tak percaya. Sulli dan Amber. Perbedaan mereka sangatlah kontras. Mulai dari popularitas, penampilan, tingkat kepandaian, bakat dan sebagainya. Tapi perbedaan itu bukanlah suatu penghalang bukan?

"Bagus.. Kalian berdua, kejarlah cinta kalian masing-masing. Aku akan mendukung kalian berdua selalu" Ujar Baekhyun dengan senyuman tulus di wajahnya. Amber dan Hyoyeon hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun tersebut.

Baekhyun berharap, kedua sahabat karibnya ini dapat bersatu dengan cintanya masing-masing. Ia sangat sangat tidak mau mereka berdua berakhir seperti dirinya. Dicampakkan, tidak diakui, dibenci, dihina. Tidak! Ia tidak mau sampai hal itu terjadi. Terlebih lagi, kedua sahabatnya berstatus sebagai seme. Kemungkinan ditolak bisa saja terjadi bukan?Tapi ia berharap kedua sahabatnya bisa diterima dan dapat melalui masa-masa indah bersama pasangan masing-masing.

"Baekhyun? Mengapa kau diam saja..." Kata Hyoyeon khawatir sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"_Kajja_, kita pergi. Bel masuk kelas hampir berbunyi" Ajak Amber sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun dan Hyoyeon, mengabaikan pertanyaan Hyoyeon tadi. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju atap sekolah untuk tempat belajar paling aman.

-TBC-

**Author's Curcol Area:**

Annyeong~ Kembali lagi dengan saya. Saya membawa FF BaekYeol Couple. Lagi pengen aja milih pairing Hyper ini. Oh ya, cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah cintanya teman aku #eaa. Kevin, Intan, nih aku bikin FF tentang kalian. Baca ya.. Terutama Kevin nih. Mian ya... Baekhyunnya aku jadiin kaya begini T_T. Cuman ini yang ada dipikiran aku. Disini juga ada yuri, yaitu HyoCole dan SullBer. Tapi tenang aja, aku bakalan lebih fokus ke ChanBaeknya kok.. ^^.

Oh ya kalo ada yang bingung sama pengertian diatas aku jelasin ya:

_**LadyBoy**_**:** Dalam Bahasa Indonesia artinya semacam waria gitu. Dari namanya udah ketahuan, Lady (wanita) dan Boy(laki-laki).

**Kasta Brahmana**: Kasta tertinggi dalam agama Hindu. Anggota kasta ini antara lain, pendeta, rohaniwan, dan orang-orang yang dianggap suci.

**Kasta Paria**: Kasta terendah dalam agama Hindu. Anggotanya antara lain, gelandangan, fakir miskin, orang jahat dan orang buangan. Dianggap kasta paling hina.

Pelajaran kasta-kasta tadi ada kok dipelajaran IPS kelas 1 smp semester 2 bagian sejarah #curcol. Hehehe... Cerita ini ga ada maksud nge-bash ya.. Ingat, ini cuman fiksi. Semua bisa saja terjadi di fiksi. Kalo ada yang mau ngasih kritik, saran bahkan bash boleh kok. Aku terima dengan lapang dada.

Okelah, akhir kata:

**Mind To Review? #Bbuing-Bbuing bareng Amber**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast:** Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and All Exo Member

**Pairing: **ChanBaek/BaekYeol

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship, Little School Life

**Disclaimer:** Semua cast punya Orang tua, Tuhan, dan Entertaiment masing-masing. Dan cerita asli pemikiran saya sendiri.

**Warning:** Yaoi, OOC, Typos, Gaje, Alur yang kecepetan, dan temukan kewarningan-kewarningan(?) yang lain.

**Its Yaoi fanfic**

**.**

** .**

**If you hate Cast and Story on this fanfic, please don't read **

**.**

**.**

**No Straight**

**.**

**.**

**-Happy Reading-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dio terlihat gelisah sambil sesekali melirik bangku kosong disebelahnya yang harusnya sudah di tempati oleh Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia khawatir dengan teman sebangkunya tersebut. Hari ini ada ulangan mendadak dengan mata pelajaran sejarah. Pelajaran yang sangat Baekhyun sukai. Dan sekarang, Baekhyun sedang pergi ah- mungkin lebih tepatnya membolos ke tempat yang ia sendiri tidak tahu. Harusnya Baekhyun telah mengerti bahwa guru sejarahnya ini sangat senang mengadakan ulangan mendadak.

"Ada apa Dio?" Tanya Kai dari kursi belakang. Dio tersentak. Ia menyadari bahwa tingkahnya memang aneh sedari tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Dio singkat dengan suara yang dibuat sedatar mungkin.

Setelah Kai kembali sibuk dengan kertas ulangannya, Dio kembali terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Jujur saja, sejak ulangan dimulai hingga sekarang pikirannya terus terpenuhi oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun, Baekhyun dan Baekhyun. Entah mengapa otaknya terus terpenuhi oleh 8 huruf tersebut. Sebenarnya, diantara teman-teman namja lainnya, hanya Dio lah yang paling mengerti Baekhyun dan senantiasa menolongnya. Hanya saja Dio terlalu gengsi untuk melakukannya di depan umum. Apalagi jika ketahuan oleh teman-temannya, bisa-bisa ia juga ikut di bully oleh teman-temannya.

Kadang ia selalu membantu Baekhyun tanpa ia sadari. Sebagai contoh, saat Baekhyun di bully oleh teman-temannya di gudang belakang sekolah, Dio diam-diam menyamar dengan memakai masker hitam dan kacamata hitam yang membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat. Teman-temannya menghajar Baekhyun dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, dan itu membuat Dio geram. Ia melawan orang-orang tersebut yang berjumlah sekitar 20-an. Jangan salah, walaupun Dio memiliki tubuh yang kecil tapi tenaganya sangatlah kuat. Setelah orang-orang tersebut pergi, Dio langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengar perkataan 'terima kasih' yang belum sempat diucapkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Emm, perhatian anak-anak. Perhatikan saya sebentar saja." Ujar _Seonsaengnim_ mengambil perhatian murid-murid yang sedang fokus kepada ujiannya. Dio pun membuyarkan lamunannya dan memperhatikan _seonsaengnim _di depan kelas.

"Besok sekolah kita akan mengadakan kemah. Lokasi kita adalah daerah terpencil kota Mokpo. Ini khusus untuk kelas XII. Pemberangkatan akan di mulai 2 minggu lagi. Persiapkan diri masing-masing dan ingat ini hanya untuk liburan khusus kelas XII menjelang ujian." Jelas _Seonsaengnim_.

Dio tersenyum. Liburan, ia sangat menyukai liburan. Maksudnya ia bukan memanfaatkan liburan dengan hal-hal yang tidak penting, sebaliknya ia memanfaatkan liburan untuk mengisinya dengan hal-hal yang berguna, seperti menambah pengetahuan. Terlebih daerah Mokpo. Dari dulu, ia sangat penasaran akan kota itu.

Tunggu, perkemahan ya? Ia akan memberitahu Baekhyun soal ini. Mengapa harus dia? Hey, hampir satu kelas seorang pun tidak ada yang ingin berdekatan bahkan berteman dengan Baekhyun. Alasannya? Sifatnya, oh ayolah semua orang memiliki sifat yang berbeda-beda dan sifat Baekhyun itu sudah biasa dalam umum. Lagipula apa salahnya jika _namja_ berperilaku seperti _yeojya_. _Yeojya_ saja boleh bertingkah seperti _namja_, mengapa _namja_ tidak? Lagipula Baekhyun adalah seorang uke. Ok, mungkin pemikiran Dio saat ini sedang aneh.

Kedua, mungkin keluarganya. Ya, _appa_ Baekhyun telah tiada. Sekarang yang tertinggal hanyalah _eomma_nya. _Eomma_nya pun tidak ada niat ataupun rencana untuk menikah lagi. Beliau sekarang telah memiliki pekerjaan tetap yaitu sebagai dokter. Itu memang sudah menjadi cita-citanya sejak kecil dan sekarang ia sudah bisa menghidupi keluarganya dengan impiannya tersebut. Tapi apakah dengan tiadanya appa Baekhyun, itu akan mengganggu mereka? Tidak bukan.

Ketiga, hmm.. Mungkin karena Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol. Memangnya kita tidak boleh merasakan cinta? Setiap orang berhak mendapatkan cinta. Mungkin yang mereka permasalahkan adalah.. Seekor itik buruk rupa dan seekor angsa indah dan anggun. Jika diumpakan akan begitu jadinya. Seekor itik buruk rupa yang menyukai angsa indah dan anggun. Seorang Byun Baekhyun, namja nerd yang tidak banyak dikenal oleh orang disekitarnya mencintai Park Chanyeol, namja tampan dan terkenal yang memiliki banyak fans. Bahkan seorang pangeran dari kerajaan pun bisa menikahi seorang pembantu yang baik hati. Mengapa Baekhyun tidak bisa?

Keempat, _style_ yang dimiliki Baekhyun. Cara berpakaian Baekhyun sama dengan namja pada umumnya. Berambut pendek, jika terlalu panjang akan dipotong atau diikat. Berseragam rapih, memakai celana, bersepatu bersih. Tidak ada yang salah bukan? Akan tetapi, jika kau melihat perlengkapan sekolahnya. Tas punggung berwarna ungu, kotak pensil berwarna merah, pensil mekanik berwarna pink tapi jarang dipakainya, serta sampul buku bergambar _Hello Kitty_. Menurut Dio itu semua biasa-biasa saja, kecuali yang terakhir. Mana mungkin murid Sekolah Menengah Atas kelas terakhir, apalagi _namja_ menyampul bukunya dengan sampul _Hello Kitty_. Itu sangat tidak normal. Akan tetapi, menurut Dio itu tidak masalah. Tapi akan menimbulkan pem_bully_an.

Dan satu lagi, Dio mengetahui segala tentang Baekhyun karena ia merupakan orang yang _Observer_. Walaupun ia adalah anak baru yang baru menempati gedung sekolah ini sekitar 5 bulan di semester 2. Sangat hebat bukan.

"Waktu tinggal 50 menit lagi!" Ujar _Seonsaengnim_.

Dio menatap lembar jawabannya. Sudah selesai. Untung saja otaknya yang jenius ini bisa membagi antara memikirkan sesuatu sambil mengerjakan ulangan. Waktu 50 menit lagi, akan ia pergunakan apa ya? Hm, lebih baik mencari Baekhyun. Ya, mencari Baekhyun. Segera ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ya, ada apa Do-_sshi_?"

"Saya ingin pergi ke toilet, _seonsaeng_!" Ujar Dio sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah"

Dio segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya keluar. Bertingkah seolah ada panggilan alam hingga membuatnya harus ke toilet.

**OO0**_**BaekYeol**_**0OO**

"Hahaha.. Kau salah lagi Amber!"

"Iya, ya aku tahu. Tidak usah berbicara!"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya ini. Ia cukup senang sudah memiliki dua teman yang bisa membuatnya bahagia dalam waktu yang relatif sempit.

"Baek? Kau melamun? Sini, ajarilah juga Amber. Ia sangat lemah dalam pelajaran sejarah." Ujar Hyoyeon meminta bantuan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mendekati Amber dan mengajarinya dengan sabar layaknya seorang guru.

Mereka bertiga pun belajar dengan tenang. Sesekali salah satu diantara mereka tertawa ketika melihat kesalahan yang dilakukan diantara mereka. Di atap sekolah yang sejuk dengan angin yang sepoi-sepoi. Betapa bahagianya mereka. Walaupun untuk sementara.

BRAKK

Ketiga kepala tersebut menoleh ke arah suara. Seseorang baru saja mendobrak pintu atap sekolah dengan keras. Ternyata Dio eoh?

"Dio.." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Temanmu?" Tanya Amber dengan nada sinis yang tersirat dalam perkataannya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Dio berjalan masuk dan menghampiri mereka bertiga. Baekhyun tampak memandangi Dio dengan sinis, mungkin masih kesal dengan perkataan Dio saat di kelas tadi. Begitu pula dengan Amber, ia cukup terganggu karena Dio tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu atap sekolah dengan mendadak. Berbeda dengan Hyoyeon, ia hanya terdiam tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Mau apa kau disini?" Tanya Baekhyun sinis. Dio hanya tersenyum lembut. Baekhyun tersentak, ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat Dio tersenyum selembut ini.

"Hanya mampir. Dasar bodoh, kau tidak tahu? Sekarang sedang ada ulangan dari pelajaran kesukaanmu, Sejarah"

Mata Baekhyun membulat. Oh, Ia sangat menyesal melewati pelajaran yang disenanginya sepanjang masa.

"_Jinjja_? Huft.." Baekhyun mendesah pasrah. Dio hanya tersenyum. Mata besarnya mengarah kepada dua gadis disamping Baekhyun. Mungkin karena ia adalah anak baru yang belum terlalu kenal dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya kecuali teman sekelasnya dan Baekhyun. Oleh karena itu muncul keinginan untuk mengenal lebih dekat dua gadis ini.

"Baek, mereka temanmu?" Tanya Dio pelan.

"Lebih tepatnya sahabat" Ralat Baekhyun. Dio hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

"Ehem, _Annyeong_~ Dio _imnida_. Teman sekelas Baekhyun" Ujar Dio sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hyoyeon dan Amber. Hyoyeon pun menjabatnya dengan senang hati. Begitu pula dengan Amber.

"Aku kira kau _namja_" Celetuk Dio tiba-tiba. Amber menatapnya tajam.

"_Gomawo_ atas pujiannya"

Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Lebih keras dari tadi. Ternyata Dio adalah orang yang menyenangkan tanpa ia sadari. Yang ia tahu, Dio adalah murid pendiam yang hanya suka terdiam sambil membaca buku pelajaran yang menurutnya membosankan kecuali buku sejarah. Ia merasa bahagia sekarang, sekali lagi walaupun untuk sementara.

Mereka kembali mengobrol hingga tak sadar bahwa bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sedari tadi. Dio juga memberitahu mereka bertiga tentang pengumuman berkemah tadi. Hyoyeon dan Amber tampak sumringan mendengar berita tersebut, kecuali Baekhyun. Namja itu terus memasang wajah kusutnya yang membuat wajahnya terlihat buruk.

Beberapa jam setelah bel pulang sekolah, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk segera pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Tapi, tanpa disadari Dio tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya, melainkan membuntuti Baekhyun hingga ke rumahnya. Dio memang orang yang_ observer_, tapi ia lebih pantas dijuluki _Stalker_. Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, ia disuguhi pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

Rumah bertingkat dua yang terlihat sederhana, suasana yang cukup sepi, tumbuhan-tumbuhan rindang yang mengelilingi rumah tersebut terlihat begitu menyeramkan karena saking lebatnya tumbuhan tersebut. Letak rumahnya yang kurang strategis, yaitu dekat jalan besar. Dan bisa dipastikan debu dan kotoran akan cepat menyebar dengan mudahnya. Kendaraan yang berlalu lalang yang cukup mengganggu pernafasan dan kemacetan yang jarang terjadi bisa menimbulkan keramaian yang amat bising.

Miaaww...

Dio terlonjak kaget. Oh, untung saja hanya kucing. Bisa ketahuan ia jika seperti ini. Segera saja ia melancarkan aksinya. Ia membawa tas sekolah dan baju yang setiap hari dibawanya untuk berjaga-jaga bila seragam sekolahnya kotor karena ulah para anak-anak berandalan yang selalu membawa cat air dan segala yang berwarna untuk mengadakan tawuran atau membuat keributan di sebuah tempat. Sungguh tak punya kerjaan!

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian berada di depan rumah Baekhyun, Dio segera berjalan ke dalamnya dan mengetuk pintu dengan tenang.

"_Annyeong_~"

"_Ne_, sebentar" Ujar suara dari dalam.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang _namja_ manis dengan baju hitam dan celana pendeknya. Baekhyun, apa benar ini adalah kau? Batin Dio. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat namja dihadapannya. Dio? Untuk apa ia kesini?

"H-hai" Sapa Baekhyun kikuk. Dio tersenyum dan langsung melegang masuk ke dalam rumah Baekhyun.

Wow.. Sangat rapih dan bersih. Barang-barang terletak pada tempatnya. Tidak ada debu yang menumpuk dan sarang laba-laba di langit-langit rumahnya. Tetapi..

"Aish.. Bau apa ini?" Dio menutup hidungnya dan menggumam risih. Baekhyun yang melihat gerak-gerik Dio segera menghampirinya.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Ukh.. Bau ini sangat mengganggu"

Baekhyun segera berlari ke kamarnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kamar tersebut. Sebuah benda seperti kendi namun tidak memiliki moncong untuk minum dan dengan lilin di dalamnya. Semakin lama bau itu semakin mendekat. Ukh.. Sekarang Dio begitu mual dengan bau ini.

"Ini adalah aroma teraphy. Benda ini milik ibuku. Fungsinya adalah untuk mengharumkan ruangan. Mungkin bagi kau ini memuakkan. Tapi bagiku dan ibuku tidak" Jelas Baekhyun.

"Ya, ya aku tahu. Tolong jauhkan benda itu dariku" Perintah Dio yang langsung dituruti oleh Baekhyun.

Dio pun duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu. Demi apapun ia sangat alergi pada bau-bauan aroma teraphy yang sangat disenangi oleh _yeojya_ terutama _ahjumma-ahjumma_. Jika menciumnya terlalu dekat, pasti akan ada aroma yang memuakkan, begitulah kata Dio. Tapi Baekhyun menyukai bau itu, huft, baiklah itu tak jadi masalah.

"Kyung-"

"Dio!" Potong Dio kesal.

"Haha.. Aku lupa. Baiklah, ini ada secangkir teh untukmu. Sekarang apa tujuanmu datang kesini?" Ujar Baekhyun _to the point_.

Dio memutar otaknya untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat. Harusnya ia mencari alasan yang logis untuk ini. Sedetik kemudian, ia mendapat jawaban yang pas menurutnya, namun sedikit tidak masuk akal.

"Hmm, bagaimana yah kau tahu, apartemen tempat tinggalku sedang dalam masa perbaikan hingga akhirnya aku mengungsi kesuatu tempat. Mungkin rumahmu adalah tempat yang cocok. Bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu untuk beberapa hari saja? Yahh.. Hitung-hitung untuk belajar bersama dan mempersiapkan perkemahan." Jelas Dio tanpa gugup sedikitpun.

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir, "Hmm, bagaimana ya, sebenarnya boleh saja. Ibuku sedang ada tugas di luar kota. Aku harus menjaga rumah dalam 1 bulan ini."

"Baiklah, _gomawo_ Baekki-_ah_" Kata Dio sambil tersenyum dan menyesap sedikit tehnya.

**OO0**_**BaekYeol**_**0OO**

Hyoyeon berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya. Demi apapun ia sangat malas untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Mungkin karena keadaan rumahnya yang kacau dan berantakan layaknya gudang tak terurus. Padahal setelah dipikir-pikir ia sendiri cukup rajin membersihkan rumahnya. Mungkin ini akibat perbuatan kakak laki-lakinya yang menyebalkan, Eunhyuk. _Namja_ itu senang sekali membawa teman-temannya ke rumah, juga memakai barang tanpa dikembalikan ke tempat. Bahkan tak jarang teman-teman _oppa_nya ini ikut memporak porandakan rumahnya. Dan itu kerap kali membuat Hyoyeon kesal.

Saat sedang berjalan, ia melihat sosok _namja_ tinggi sedang bersama _yeojya_ tinggi juga. Keduanya tampak berbincang dengan mesra satu sama lain. Hyoyeon berpikir mereka sangat cocok. Ia pun kembali berjalan santai. Namun sebuah suara yang amat ia kenal mampu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Huh, bisakah kau singkirkan si Bacon jelek itu" Ujar sang _yeojya_ dengan nada sinis.

'Bacon?' Batin Hyoyeon. Rasanya ia merasa _familiar _dengan nama itu.

"Memang kau pikir aku betah berada didekatnya? Aku sangat geli malahan" Balas _namja_ tersebut.

"Dia begitu mengganggu. Siapa namanya? Aku lupa"

"Byun Baekhyo.. e, siapa ya. Sepertinya Byun Baek.. Baekhyun _ne_. Bahkan namanya saja aku lupa" Ujar sang _namja_ bangga.

DEG

Hyoyeon tersentak. Ia sangat tidak terima sahabat baiknya diperlakukan seperti itu. Sepertinya kedua orang tersebut berniat jahat. Ia mempertajam penglihatannya dan menemukan dua orang yang sudah tak asing lagi dimatanya. Keduanya tampak masih mengenakan seragam sekolah juga sama-sama terkenal di sekolahnya.

"Park Chanyeol dan Kim Yejin" Ucap Hyoyeon lirih disertai dengan nada sinis disetiap katanya.

Dua orang yang sangat ia benci dalam hidupnya, terutama Chanyeol. Orang yang telah menyia-nyiakan sahabatnya, Baekhyun. Demi apapun ia bersumpah akan melakukan segala cara untuk melindungi Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata mengalir dari mata indahnya. Huft, selalu seperti ini. Jika ia sudah sangat marah dan emosi, pasti akan menangis. Menangis dalam arti marah.

SREK

Hyoyeon melirik sesosok orang dibalik semak-semak. Cepat-cepat ia menghapus air matanya. Haah, ayolah Kim Hyoyeon, jangan jadi _yeojya_ lemah, semangatnya pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja seorang _namja_ tampan berkulit putih muncul di semak-semak tersebut. Bajunya terlihat acak-acakan dan tatapan matanya begitu dingin. Sepertinya ia merasa _familiar_ dengan _namja_ ini.

"Sehun?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

.

.

.

.

"_Gomawo_" Ujar Sehun sambil menerima _bubble tea_ yang diberikan Hyoyeon.

"_Ne_, _Cheonma_" Balas Hyoyeon sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua, Hyoyeon dan Sehun sedang berada di bawah pohon yang rindang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua bertemu tadi. Saat sedang dinginnya suasana tadi, tiba-tiba saja Sehun menarik tangan Hyoyeon karena melihat Chanyeol dan Yejin yang mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. Otomatis mereka berada disini untuk tempat bersembunyi juga beristirahat.

"Huft... Aku kesal sekali dengan Park Chanyeol itu. Bisa-bisanya ia membicarakan Baekhyun dibelakang." Geram Hyoyeon. Sehun memutar matanya malas. _Yeojya_ ini sedari tadi terus membicarakan Chanyeol hingga telinganya panas.

"Memang Park Chanyeol itu sering membicarakan bahkan men_judge_ nya langsung di depan Baekhyun bukan? Jadi bukan masalah Chanyeol jika ia membicarakannya di belakang Baekhyun" Komentar Sehun.

Hyoyeon mendengus kesal, "Aku tahu itu. Tapi ia berkata akan menyingkirkan Baekhyun dari hidupnya. Aku sangat takut. Bagaimana jika ia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan pada Baekhyun? Lagipula Chanyeol hanya mem_bully_ di depan Baekhyun, tidak sampai mengancam akan menyingkirkannya" Jelas Hyoyeon.

DEG..

Sehun mulai merasakan pembicaraan kali ini mulai serius. Ia mencoba memikirkan sesuatu diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dimana pihak yang salah, dimana pihak yang benar? Apakah keduanya benar? Atau pula keduanya salah?

"Menurutku, Baekhyun memang salah. Mana mungkin orang seperti Baekhyun mengejar-kejar Chanyeol yang notabene adalah orang terkenal. Lagipula Chanyeol memiliki banyak orang yang bisa ia jadikan kekasih atau pun simpanan. Lagi, Chanyeol juga salah. Sebegitu bencinya kah ia pada Baekhyun hingga melakukan hal-hal yang keterlaluan ini. Oke, aku tidak memihak siapapun disini. Aku adalah orang yang netral" Ujar Sehun mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya.

Hyoyeon terdiam. Mungkin pada acara perkemahan nanti ia harus menyuruh Amber untuk menjaga Baekhyun super ketat. Ia tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada sahabatnya. Oh, mungkin ia bisa meminta tolong pada Dio. Walaupun terlihat pendiam dan kalem, tapi ia mempunyai otak jenius yang bisa diajak kompromi.

"Baiklah Sehun, _gomawo_ atas bantuanmu. Aku pergi dulu, terima kasih atas tumpangannya.." Pamit Hyoyeon sambil berlari cepat menuju rumahnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil melanjutkan meminum _bubble tea_nya lagi.

**OO0**_**BaekYeol**_**0OO**

2 minggu kemudian...

Tring

Dio membuka matanya. Jam 23:58. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membasuh wajahnya sedikit agar tidak mengantuk. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang masih tertidur disebelahnya. Pulas sekali, pikir Dio. Dengan hati-hati ia turun dari tempat tidur dan segera berjalan menuju meja belajar Baekhyun.

Jika kalian bertanya, untuk apa Dio pergi kesini malam-malam? Ia sudah berjanji bahwa ia akan mengganti _style_ Baekhyun agar tidak selalu di rendahkan oleh teman-temannya. Lagipula Baekhyun itu _namja_, _namja_ itu tampan bukan cantik. Yaah.. Walaupun ada beberapa _namja_ cantik contohnya teman sekelasnya, Luhan. Tapi ia tidak setuju dengan pemikiran itu. Ia berpikir dirinya juga cantik jika didandani seperti _yeojya_. Tapi jika dalam bentuk _namja_, ia _cute_ dan manis juga sedikit tampan.

Oke, Dio segera menghentikan segala khayalan anehnya. Ia mengeluarkan sampul coklat polos yang berada di tasnya. Hmm, cukup banyak. Ia pun mengambil semua buku tulis Baekhyun yang bersampul _hello kitty_. Dengan pelan ia melepasnya dan menggantinya dengan sampu coklat polos. Ia melakukannya dengan cepat namun tepat. Setelah selesai, ia membubuhkan nama, kelas dan subjek pelajaran pada covernya.

Sudah selesai, yang kedua adalah.. Hmm, mungkin peralatan sekolah Baekhyun selain buku. Dio segera menggantinya dengan warna-warna yang sering digunakan oleh _namja_ pada umumnya. Seperti hitam, biru tua atau abu-abu. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia telah membeli semua perlengkapan ini tanpa diketahui oleh Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai, Dio segera berjalan menuju lemari baju Baekhyun dan melihat-lihatnya. Ia mengambil tas Baekhyun yang lumayan besar dan memilihkan baju yang akan dibawa untuk perkemahan nanti pagi. Baju dengan tema _namja_ dewasa dan keren mungkin, ooh jangan lebih baik tema remaja tapi tetap _cool_. Setelah selesai, ia memasukkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa saat perkemahan dan mengemasnya rapih.

Sekarang, Dio akan memilihkan baju yang cocok untuk Baekhyun saat pergi ke sekolah nanti. Ia melihat-lihatnya sebentar sambil mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit bingung. Kemeja biru kotak-kotak dengan kaos putih polos, dipadukan dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan. Ia mengambil jam tangan yang berada di tasnya dan menaruhnya diatas baju Baekhyun. Hm, sepertinya ada yang kurang. Dio mengambil topi berwarna hitam dengan tulisan '_Easy_' yang ia punya di dalam tasnya dan menaruhnya diatas baju Baekhyun.

Dio memandang puas hasil kerjanya. Nanti ia yakin Baekhyun akan berubah. Dio terkikik membayangkannya. Ia pun segera menyiapkan barang-barangnya sendiri dan tidur kembali. Setelah dipikir-pikir, ternyata Dio sangat keibuan bukan? Ia seperti sedang menyiapkan perlengkapan anaknya yang akan sekolah. Ia juga termasuk orang yang peduli terhadap orang lain. Benar-benar _Perfect Eomma _^^.

.

.

.

.

Jam 04.00 KST. Dio kembali membuka matanya. Benar-benar, dari tadi ia tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan perkemahan yang akan dilakukan beberapa jam lagi. Karena dirasanya sudah pagi, ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membangunkan Baekhyun yang masih tertidur.

"Baek... _Irreona_, ini sudah pagi!" Seru Dio sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun. Ajaibnya, Baekhyun segera membuka matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"_Wae _Dio? Apakah sudah pagi?" Tanya Baekhyun malas.

"_Ne_, sudah pagi. Cepatlah bangun, kita akan berkemah lho"

Baekhyun melirik jam beker di meja nakasnya. Jam 04.15 KST. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya seperti mata Dio. Dengan kesal ia menghampiri Dio dan..

PLETAK

"Aww.. _Appo_!" Rintih Dio kesakitan karena kepalanya di jitak oleh Baekhyun dengan kekuatan penuh walau nyawanya belum berkumpul sepenuhnya.

"Pagi dari Hongkong! Ini masih malam tahu, aku akan bersiap-siap sejam lagi nanti" Ujar Baekhyun sambil merebahkan dirinya kembali.

Dio menatap tak percaya pada Baekhyun yang kembali tertidur. Demi apapun, Baekhyun sangat keras kepala sekali saat ini.

"Baiklah, kau harus sudah bangun saat aku selesai mandi" Ucap Dio pasrah. Ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

10 menit kemudian...

Dio terlihat berada di depan kompor dengan panci besar berisi air diatasnya. Ia menggesek-gesekkan tangannya dan mendekatkannya ke kompor tersebut. Demi apapun ia trauma mandi pagi. Airnya bagaikan es yang telah mencair. Badannya hampir membeku, huft pokoknya sangat dingin. Maka dari itu ia merebus air hangat untuk mengurangi rasa dinginnya air. Sebenarnya ia merebus air untuk Baekhyun agar anak itu tidak malas mandi. Benar-benar _eomma_ yang perhatian.

"Dio? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Baekhyun heran saat melihat Dio yang hanya memakai _Bathrobe_ kuning miliknya dan celana boxer berwarna ungu sambil duduk di depan kompor.

"Aah... Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Cepat mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu" Ujar Dio sambil mematikan kompor. Baekhyun hanya menatap tidak percaya pada Dio. Mengapa Dio sebegitu baik terhadapnya? Bahkan dirinya saja tidak pernah merasakan mandi dengan air hangat sebelumnya.

"Baek?"

"E-eh, iya. _Gomawo _Dio-_ah_, aku mandi dulu _ne_? Kau bersiap-siaplah" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengambil air panas dari kompor (tentu saja ia mengangkatnya menggunakan lap tebal) dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Dio tersenyum lega melihat Baekhyun. Rasanya ia telah mengangkat sedikit beban yang dipaku Baekhyun, walaupun belum semua. Harus ada lagi yang akan dilakukan Dio. Yaitu.. Membuat Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Badannya terasa segar sekali. Ia pun melirik jam weker di meja nakasnya. Jam 5 KST. Rasanya belum pernah ia bangun sepagi ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Dio yang membangunkannya. Baekhyun pun bersiap-siap memakai baju, tetapi satu stel pakaian beserta perlengkapan telah siap di atas kasurnya. Ooh.. Ia ingat, ini adalah baju yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah ia pakai. Tetapi sebuah topi yang tidak dikenalnya juga tergeletak diatas bajunya. Setelah berpikir lama, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memakai pakaian yang tergeletak di atas kasurnya.

**OO0**_**BaekYeol**_**0OO**

"Ya ampun, Baek! Cepatlah keluar. Kau lama sekali yah!" Teriak Dio dari ruang tamu. Ia melirik arlojinya. Jam 5.30. Demi apapun, hanya untuk berganti baju saja Baekhyun telah memakan waktu selama 30 menit alias setengah jam. Memang apa yan dilakukan oleh Baekhyun di dalam sana?

CEKLEK

"_Ne_, aku sudah keluar" Ucap Baekhyun sambil berdiri di depan pintu.

Dio pun bersiap-siap memarahi Baekhyun hingga apa yang dilihat di depannya menghentikan pergerakannya. Baekhyun.. Ia sangat tampan sekarang. Dengan _eyeliner_ yang menghiasi matanya, tas punggung tersampir disebelah pundaknya, serta baju pilihannya.

"B-baek.." Panggil Dio lirih.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa gugup, "_N-ne_, _wae_?"

Dio mendekati Baekhyun dan memperhatikannya dari atas hingga bawah, dari bawah hingga atas. Baekhyun yang ditatap hanya gugup. Menurutnya, Dio seperti anak gadis yang terpesona melihat _namja_ tampan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Baekhyun, mungkin... Sekarang aku merasa jatuh cinta padamu"

Ok, mungkin jiwa uke Dio telah keluar sekarang.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, hey, lihat! Siapakah dua _namja _itu?" Ujar seorang _yeojya_ pada teman-temannya.

"Bukankah itu Dio sunbae dan Baekhyun _sunbae_?"

"Waah, mereka terlihat keren sekarang!"

"_Ne_, siapakah gerangan yang membuat Baekhyun _sunbae_ seperti itu? Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini"

Baekhyun dan Dio berjalan diantara kerumunan anak-anak yang mengumpul seperti melihat kedatangan seorang artis. Keduanya memasang wajah _poker face_. Mungkin bagi Dio itu sudah biasa, nah sedangkan Baekhyun? Tentu saja bisa, karena Dio yang mengajarkannya selama perjalanan menuju sekolah. Baekhyun tampak gugup melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang mengerubungi dirinya dan Dio. Sedangkan Dio hanya terlihat santai.

"Hey, Dio! Mengapa mereka menatap kita seperti itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Walaupun terlihat _poker face_, tetapi sebenarnya hati Dio sangat kesal. Saat Dio mengatakan kalimat tabu –menurutnya- tadi secara tidak sengaja, ia mendapatkan pukulan topi di kepalanya hingga menimbulkan gundukan. Dan itu rasanya sangat sakit. Akan tetapi, walaupun kesal ia tetap saja berinteraksi dengan Baekhyun. Memang aneh.

"Kita taruh tasnya disini saja Baek, anak-anak yang lain belum datang lho" Ujar Dio sambil menaruh tasnya diatas meja diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun ingin duduk, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Baekhyun! Dio!" Teriak kedua orang tersebut.

"Ya ampun, Hyoyeon! Amber!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis pada keduanya.

Setelah membalas senyuman Baekhyun, keduanya melihat penampilan Baekhyun dan Dio. Kalau Dio, mungkin sudah biasa karena ia sudah sering memakai pakaian seperti itu. Baekhyun?

"Sepertinya.. Aku berpikir untuk menjadikanmu _namjachingu_ku, Baekhyun" Ujar Hyoyeon dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari Baekhyun.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, langsung saja sebuah buku tebal melayang dan mendarat di kepala Hyoyeon.

-TBC-

**Author's Curcol Area:**

Udah, hanya itu yang ada diotak. Disini konfliknya mulai bergerak, tunggu chapter selanjutnya yang menceritakan tentang konflik antara Baekhyun dan yang lainnya. Mian karena sudah menunggu lama, modem lagi rusak. Ini harus bolak-balik ke warnet.

Ok, saatnya bales Review. Walau dikit, yang penting kalian sudah meninggalkan jejak:

**baeknyexotic****: **_Ne_.. Hah, dapet _feel_? Baru kali ini bikin FF yang _feel_nya dapet :3. Iya ya, kasihan Baekhyun. Saya aja ngetiknya sambil ga tega. Kasihan banget /lah kan lo yang bikin/. Kyungsoo pertamanya doang judes sama Baekhyun, nantinya bakalan baik banget kok, tenang aja . _Ne_, coment _chingu _ga gaje kok. Ok, ini dah dilanjut.

Review lagi _ne_ ? ;)

**Jung Jisun****: **Lah? Baekhyun terbully kasihan dong -_-, hehe. _Ne_, bener emang nyesek. Temen aku pernah ngerasain kok jadi Baekkie. _Ne_, bosen Kyungsoo kayak gitu-gitu terus. Sekali-kali beda lah dari yang lain. _Ne_.. Kamu betul! Kyungsoo nyemangatin Baekhyun juga kok, cuman caranya beda dari yang lainnya. Akhirnya pasti ChanBaek dong.. #kibar bendera ChanBaek. Ne.. Ini syudah dilanjut.

Review lagi _ne_? ;)

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics****: **_Ne_.. Ini syudah dilanjut . Review lagi _ne_? ;)

**ajib4ff****: **_Ne_.. Padahal kan Baekkie ga salah apa-apa ya.. Ok, revenge yang ga disangka-sangka? Ok, itu syudah dipikirkan. Ada kok uke yang berteman sm Baekkie, yaitu Dio. Makasih atas dukungannya

Review lagi _ne_? ;)

**Riyoung Kim**: Syudah dilanjut ^^.. Makasih sudah nungguin ff ini. Review lagi _ne_? ;)

**farahhh**: Farah.. Akhirnya kau kembali lagi . Iya ff baru, soalnya ff lama ga ada ide. Haha.. Vintan, kan aku Vintan Shipper Eh, kasian lho Baek terbully -_- Iya makasih ya dah nungguin hiatus aku, tapi aku ga hiatus jutaan taun kok cuman 2-3 bulan ._. Sekali lagi makasih ya udah nungguin ^^

Review lagi _ne_? ;)

Akhir kata:

**Mind To Review? #Aegyo bareng BaekDo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast:** Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and All Exo Member

**Pairing: **ChanBaek/BaekYeol

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship, Little School Life

**Disclaimer:** Semua cast punya Orang tua, Tuhan, dan Entertaiment masing-masing. Dan cerita asli pemikiran saya sendiri.

**Warning:** Yaoi, OOC, Typos, Gaje, Alur yang kecepetan, dan temukan kewarningan-kewarningan(?) yang lain.

**Its Yaoi fanfic**

**.**

** .**

**If you hate Cast and Story on this fanfic, please don't read **

**.**

**.**

**No Straight**

**.**

** . **

**-Happy Reading-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah mulai pagi. Burung-burung mulai berkicauan. Matahari juga tampak mengeluarkan sinarnya yang menyilaukan. Tapi tetap tidak mengusik keempat orang yang sedang bercengkrama ini. Mereka berempat tampak mengobrol dan tertawa seakan tidak ada hari untuk esok. Haah, persahabatan yang indah.

"Hahaha... Bagaimana tadi Hyonnie, apakah sakit?"

"Huh, kurang ajar sekali kau!"

"Salahmu sendiri berbicara tidak jelas"

"Sudahlah, dia hanya salah bicara"

Kurang lebih begitulah percakapan diantara mereka. Ya, mereka adalah Dio, Hyoyeon, Amber dan Baekhyun. Dua _namja_ dan dua _yeojya_. Saat sedang bercengkrama dan bercanda satu sama lain, tiba-tiba saja seorang _namja_ tinggi dan orang-orang yang diduga adalah kawanan sang _namja_ tinggi tersebut menghampiri meja Baekhyun dkk dan menggebraknya.

"Wah, wah, wah. Senang sekali ya bisa bercanda sekarang" Tegur _namja_ tinggi tersebut.

Sontak keempat orang tersebut menoleh dan mendapatkan _namja_ tinggi, yaitu Park Chanyeol bersama kawanannya. Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup, namun tidak untuk ketiga orang lainnya. Tatapan mereka bertiga tajam seakan menantang Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang ditatap seperti itu pun tidak mau kalah.

"Ternyata kau sudah punya teman ya Byun Baek. Ha ha" Ujarnya meremehkan.

Hyoyeon berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap tajam mata Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dari wajahnya. Demi apapun kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu semakin membuat Hyoyeon ingin menghajar wajah menyebalkan dihadapannya ini.

"Apa maumu, Chanyeol?!" Kata Hyoyeon sinis.

"Mauku? Tentu saja aku ingin memusnahkan seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun dari dunia ini" Jawabnya santai.

Baekhyun merasakan hatinya mencelos. Sakit? Tentu saja, bahkan sangat sakit. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan sebegitu membenci dirinya.

BRAKK

"Sebegitu bencinya kah kau pada Baekhyun?" Ujar Dio kesal. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan mengatakan hal itu didepan wajah Baekhyun. Jika ia menjadi Baekhyun, mungkin ia akan menangis. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menunjukkan wajah sedih sedikitpun. Sesungguhnya ia tahu apa yang dirasakan _namja_ itu. Hanya saja ia sangat kuat untuk membendung rasa sakit hatinya.

"Wow, wow.. Dio-_ah_, mengapa kau bisa seperti ini sekarang? Kenapa kau membela _namja_ jadi-jadian itu? Kau belakangan ini ternyata telah berubah" Ucap Luhan yang berada di belakang Chanyeol dengan nada tidak percaya.

"_Ne_.. Memangnya apa yang akan kau dapatkan jika berteman dengan dia, hah? Paling kau hanya mendapat kesusahan" Ujar Kai.

"Dasar anak baru tidak tahu diri!" Seru Xiumin sambil menyeringai tajam.

"Lagipula kau mau saja menjadi budak _namja_ tidak tahu diri itu" Ujar Suho santai.

"Kau memang sama bodohnya dengan dua _yeojya_ jadi-jadian itu!" Gertak Tao.

Dio seakan tidak mendengar semua perkataan mereka. Ia tetap berdiri di depan Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata tajamnya. Sepertinya emosi sudah mulai sampai pada ubun-ubunnya. Tapi, tidak sekarang. Jika ia marah, maka akan menimbulkan kekacauan, dan ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Saat suasana dingin masih bertahan diantara mereka. Hingga sebuah suara memecahkan suasana tegang tersebut.

"Hey! Mau sampai kapan kalian seperti itu terus? Cepatlah ke lapangan. Bus akan berangkat beberapa menit lagi. Kalian mau ditinggal, hah?" Seru seorang _namja_ berkulit putih yang diketahui bernama Sehun. Sehun meneriaki orang-orang yang masih berada di dalam kelas.

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol berjalan keluar kelas diikuti teman-teman dibelakangnya. Begitu juga Baekhyun dan tiga orang temannya. Saat Hyoyeon berpapasan dengan Sehun, gadis itu membisikkan kata 'Terima Kasih' pada Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis, akhirnya ia juga berjalan keluar kelas mengikuti jejak orang-orang tadi.

.

.

.

**At Bus**

.

Dio memutuskan untuk duduk berdua dengan Baekhyun. Begitu juga Amber dan Hyoyeon, mereka berdua juga duduk bersama. Kedua _yeojya_ tomboy tersebut memang sangat lengket satu sama lain bagaikan prangko dan surat. Suasana antara Dio dan Baekhyun tampak canggung. Padahal beberapa menit sebelumnya mereka sangat akrab satu sama lain.

"Dio-_ah_.." Panggil Baekhyun lirih. Dio hanya mengangguk tapi matanya tetap lurus kedepan.

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin menolongku? Apa kau tidak merasa kerepotan?"

Dio menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya, dari lubuk hati paling dalam ia bersungguh-sungguh ingin menolong Baekhyun dari segala kesusahannya mengingat tidak ada satu pun orang yang mau membantu Baekhyun. Ia juga sudah memikirkan resikonya, pasti ia juga akan dihina dan di_bully_ oleh teman-temannya. Sama halnya dengan Amber dan Hyoyeon. Kedua gadis ini rela kehilangan banyak teman dan sahabat di sekolah demi membantu Baekhyun. Ia juga ingin seperti Hyoyeon dan Amber. Dan itu semua ia lakukan tulus dari lubuk hati yang paling paling terdalam.

"Dio-_ah_..."

"_Ne_.. Aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin membantumu, Baekkie. Aku juga tidak akan merasa kerepotan selama itu karenamu. Aku tahu, berteman dengan _yeojya_ membuatmu sedikit risih bukan? Maka dari itu aku bersedia menjadi temanmu dalam suka maupun duka, juga membantumu mendapatkan hati Chanyeol.."

DEG..

Baekhyun merasakan hatinya bergetar mendengar kalimat terakhir Dio. Hatinya terasa sangat sesak. Tiba-tiba saja setetes air menetes dari mata indahnya. Ia merasa sangat terharu.

"L-lalu, mengapa saat awal-awal masuk disini kau sangat dingin padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"Itu karena aku ingin mengetes seberapa sabar dirimu terhadap _bully_an orang yang berada di dekatmu. Ternyata kau sangat sabar, maka dari itu aku penasaran dan mulai membantumu dari segala hal. Maafkan aku jika cara itu justru membuat dirimu semakin down. _Mianhae chingu_.." Ucap Dio lirih sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus terisak pelan dibahu Dio. Hingga akhirnya Dio menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Baekhyun.

_Deoneun mangseoriji ma jebal_ (Kumohon jangan ragu lagi)  
_Nae simjangeul geodueoga_ (Hatiku telah terkumpul)  
_Gurae nalkharoulsurok joha_ (Ya itu baik karena tajam)  
_Dalbitjochado nuneul gameun bam_ (Bahkan jika malam ini bulan menutup mata)

_Na anin dareun namjayeotdamyeon_ (Jika aku seorang pria yang berbeda)  
_Hwigeun anui han gujeori eotdeoramyeon_ (Jika aku mempunyai bagian dalam komedi)  
_Neoui geu saramgwa bakkun sangcheo modu thaewobeoryo_ (Aku akan membakar semua luka yang kau buat bersamanya)

_Baby don't cry, tonight_ (Sayang jangan menangis, malam ini)  
_Eodumi geodhigo namyeon_ (Setelah kegelapan ini diangkat)  
_Baby don't cry, tonight_ (Sayang jangan menangis, malam ini)  
_Eobseotdeon iri dwael geoya_ (Ini akan seperti tak pernah terjadi)  
_Mulgeophumi dwaeneun geoseun niga aniya_ (Kau tak kan pernah menjadi rusak)  
_Kkeutnae molla ya hae deon_ (Akhirnya kau tidak perlu tau)  
_So baby don't cry, cry _(Jadi sayang jangan menangis, menangis)  
_Nae sarangi neol jikhiltheni_ (Karena cintaku akan melindungimu)

Lagu telah selesai dan Baekhyun pun tertidur pulas dibahu Dio. Mungkin karena suara Dio yang merdu bagaikan nyanyian pengantar tidur bagi Baekhyun. Dengan hati-hati ia menidurkan Baekhyun disampingnya sambil merapihkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Lagu tadi kupersembahkan untuk temanku, Byun Baekhyun dan orang yang kucintai.." Dio menoleh kebelakang, melihat seorang _namja_ berkulit tan yang duduk disamping Luhan.

"O-orang yang kucintai.. Kim Jongin" Ucap Dio dengan setetes air mata yang menetes dari mata bulatnya.

Tanpa disadari gerak-gerik Baekhyun dan Dio dilihat oleh Amber dan Hyoyeon. Mereka berdua menatap kedua _namja_ tersebut dengan tatapan miris.

"Sekarang aku mulai sadar, bahwa seorang _namja_ yang berstatus uke tetaplah _namja_. Seorang _namja_ normal yang juga ingin merasakan cinta. Jadi, jangan pernah mengatakan seorang _namja_ uke itu _yeojya_. Karena sesungguhnya mereka hanyalah _namja _normal yang telah terlanjur masuk kedalam dunia _Yaoi_." Ujar Amber sambil menatap Dio dan Baekhyun.

"_Ne_.. Kau benar. Begitu pula dengan kita. Walaupun kita adalah _yeojya_ seme, kita tetaplah _yeojya_. _Yeojya_ normal yang lemah lembut, feminim dan tidak suka kekerasan. Jadi, tidak selamanya _yeojya_ seme itu kuat. Karena sesungguhnya kita telah memasuki dunia percintaan yang salah" Sahut Hyoyeon.

Keduanya tersenyum mendengar kesimpulan masing-masing. Ya, selama keduanya merasa setuju dengan kesimpulan masing-masing tak apa-apa bukan? Oh ya, tadi secara tidak sengaja mereka mendengar perkataan Dio. Ternyata Dio menyukai Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai, eoh? Kkk~

**OO0**_**BaekYeol**_**0OO**

Setelah 5 jam lamanya berada di dalam bus, akhirnya mereka telah sampai ditujuan, yaitu kota Mokpo. Dio yang merasakan busnya telah berhenti segera melepas earphone yang sejak tadi melekat ditelinganya dan membangunkan Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya.

"Baek.. Bangun! Kita sudah sampai.." Ujar Dio lirih sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun.

"Eungh... Hmm C-chanyeol..." Racau Baekhyun tak jelas.

Mata Dio membulat kaget. Bahkan saat tidur saja Baekhyun masih saja memimpikan Chanyeol setelah apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada dirinya. Tanpa disadari air mata telah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya. Entah mengapa saat ia berteman dengan Baekhyun, ia lebih sering menangis. Tapi tak apalah, ini juga untuk kebaikan Baekhyun.

"Eungh.. Eh, Dio-_ah_? Apakah sudah sampai?" Tanya Baekhyun yang baru membuka matanya. Dengan cepat Dio mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis kearah Baekhyun.

"_Ne_.. Kita sudah sampai. Cepat bawa barang-barangmu dan segera keluar dari sini" Perintah Dio sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya kembali. Baekhyun segera menurutinya.

Saat turun dari bus, tanpa disadari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpapasan. Baekhyun sedikit menahan nafas saat melihat Chanyeol dari jarak dekat. Sangat tampan. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya hingga menatap Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya terlihat gugup. Tiba-tiba...

BRUK

"Huft.. Cepatlah jalan Baekkie, kau tahu ada gangguan disini" Ujar Amber dengan nada menyindir sambil mendorong Baekhyun agar segera turun dari bus. Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun pun turun dari bus karena dorongan Amber. Chanyeol yang melihat mereka berdua jalan duluan pun hanya menghela nafas kasar. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak saat mendengar kata-kata Amber tadi. Padahal ia hanya ingin melihat Baekhyun dari jarak dekat saat ini.

"Haah, ada apa dengan perasaanku?" Lirih Chanyeol heran.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, perkemahan kali ini dibagi menjadi kemah barat, timur, utara dan selatan. Saya akan membacakan murid-murid tersebut. Untuk kemah barat akan diisi oleh Minhyun, Tao, Luhan, Daehyun, Dio, Baekhyun..."

"Waah.. Kita satu kemah Baek!" Seru Dio senang sambil memeluk Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis sambil tetap mendengarkan nama-nama yang disebut.

"..., Chanyeol, JR,.." Baekhyun tersenyum saat mendengar nama tersebut. Chanyeol, akhirnya ia bersama dengan namja itu.

"Bagi nama-nama yang telah disebut, silahkan menuju perkemahan arah barat!"

Mereka segera membawa barang masing-masing dan berjalan dengan semangat ke arah perkemahan. Kadang ada yang bersenandung kecil, mengobrol, dan berjalan biasa. Dio dan Baekhyun tampak mengobrol dengan riang gembira, membuat beberapa orang disana sedikit heran melihat tingkah dua orang yang sebangku itu.

"Hey, Dio-_ah_! Jika sekarang adalah perkemahan, mengapa kita tidak membawa tenda?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Hmm, itu bagus. Setidaknya kita tidak perlu membawa tenda berat-berat dari rumah. Hahha.." Canda Dio.

Keduanya terus mengobrol dan tertawa senang hingga mereka semua sampai di tempat tujuan. Baekhyun beranggapan Dio adalah orang yang sedikit humoris walaupun ekspresi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan sifat tersebut. Ternyata banyak sifat Dio yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui. Mengenal Dio lebih dekat mampu membuatnya lebih nyaman. Haah, ia sangat senang akan hal ini.

"Kalian telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Silahkan berbenah-benah terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu kalian beristirahatlah karena kegiatan akan dimulai besok. Jangan lupa cari partner tidur kalian!" Ujar seorang _seonsaengnim_ kepada murid-murid kemah barat sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

Semua murid segera berbenah-benah. Masing-masing mencari partner tidur. Begitu pula dengan Dio dan Baekhyun. Setelah selesai mencari partner tidur, mereka segera mendirikan tenda bersama-sama. Saat mendirikan tenda, tampak raut kesenangan tercetak diwajah mereka. Haah, Baekhyun tersenyum senang melihatnya. Tenda pun selesai dibangun, mereka semua menghela nafas lega dan mulai beristirahat. Ada yang makan siang dengan makanan yang dibawa dari rumah, ada yang mengobrol, ada juga yang hanya bercanda atau bersenda gurau.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat mereka semua. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengambil barang-barang yang berada didalam tasnya dan merapihkannya. Ia sejenak tertegun dengan isi barang bawaannya.. Baju-bajunya yang tidak seperti biasa ia pakai, namun jauh lebih baik dari yang biasa ia pakai. Barang-barang keperluannya yang dibutuhkan tak ada yang kurang satu pun. Ia benar-benar berterima kasih kepada Dio yang telah membantunya.

"Baek..." Ujar sebuah suara lembut.

"Ah.. Ada Dio rupanya. _Wae_?"

Dio sejenak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya heran.

Baekhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Dio tadi. Ia menunjukkan tas bawaannya kepada Dio. Dio sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"_Wae_?"

"Apakah kau yang menyiapkan ini semua?"

Tiba-tiba Dio mendadak salah tingkah. Rupanya ia lupa memberitahu Baekhyun akan hal ini. Dengan malu-malu, Dio mengangguk cepat. Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis.

"Dasar _eomma_.." Lirih Baekhyun.

Dio membulatkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah itu kenyataan. Kau yang merawatku saat _eomma_ku pergi ke luar kota. Kau yang memasakkanku berbagai macam makanan saat aku lapar. Kau yang menyiapkan segala perlengkapanku sekarang. Benar-benar _perfect eomma_. Selain sebagai sahabatku, aku juga menganggapmu sebagai _eomma_ku Dio-_ah_" Ujar Baekhyun panjang lebar sambil memeluk Dio.

"Hahaha.. Kau terlalu berlebihan Baek. Sudahlah jangan terus memelukku" Ucap Dio sambil melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun. Setelah terlepas, ia mengajak Baekhyun agar berkumpul dengan anak-anak di luar.

**OO0**_**BaekYeol**_**0OO**

Di perkemahan Utara, Hyoyeon dan Amber tampak membangun tenda bersama-sama. Selain karena tubuh mereka yang perlu diistirahatkan, mereka harus menyiapkan dan membicarakan makanan apakah yang harus mereka siapkan atau masak untuk nanti malam. Sebenarnya tugas memasak diserahkan kepada Hyoyeon, namun Hyoyeon mengajak Amber untuk memasak bersama. Akhirnya setelah membujuk Amber, akhirnya Amber mau menemani Hyoyeon memasak. Walaupun setengah hati.

SREK SREK

"Yeay.. Akhirnya selesai!" Pekik Hyoyeon senang. Amber hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan temannya.

Hyoyeon hanya tersenyum manis. Matanya bergerak mengelilingi kumpulan teman-temannya yang sedang membangun tenda. Tanpa sengaja matanya berhenti pada satu titik. Tiba-tiba saja matanya menyiratkan sebuah kebencian. Objek yang dilihatnya adalah, Kim Yejin.

"Kau kenapa Hyo?" Tanya Amber heran.

Hyoyeon tetap menatap pada objek tersebut. Mau tak mau Amber juga ikut melihat apa yang dilihat Hyoyeon. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat. Dengan cepat ia menegur Hyoyeon.

"Hyo! Katakan padaku, ada masalah apa kau dengan _yeojya _itu?" Tanya Amber panik. Hyoyeon hanya mendengus kesal. Ia menceritakan kejadian sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu dimana ia mendengarkan percakapan antara Chanyeol dan Yejin yang membicarakan Baekhyun.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Kita harus memberi pelajaran kepada dua tiang sombong itu!" Gertak Amber kesal sembari menggulung lengan bajunya.

"Hey, hey, hey _calm down friend_. Kau tahu sendirikan? Duo tiang sok itu mempunyai pasukan banyak. Sedangkan kita hanya berdua. Bisa-bisa kita langsung babak belur nanti" Ujar Hyoyeon menenangkan.

Amber menghela nafas pasrah. Hyoyeon tampak berpikir keras. Keheningan menyelimuti suasana diantara mereka. Tiba-tiba saja Hyoyeon menjetikkan jarinya dengan semangat. Ia segera membisikkan sesuatu pada Amber.

"Hahaha.. Ide bagus Hyo" Ujar Amber dengan seringai diwajahnya.

.

.

.

.

_**~Malam Harinya~**_

Cklek

Byar..

"HUWAA.."

"Berisik!"

Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat seseorang tengah menegurnya. Padahal tadi ia memekik karena api unggun yang sedang dinyalakannya hampir mengenai tangannya. Menyebalkan sekali! Sekarang ia tengah berada di depan api unggun dengan 3 orang temannya. Chanyeol, JR dan Minhyun. Teman-temannya yang lain sedang mencari makan. Beberapa ada yang mencari air untuk mandi atau minum, sebagian pergi ke perkemahan lain, sebagian kecil berada di dalam tenda.

Baekhyun terus menggosok-gosokkan tangannya di depan api unggun. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin pergi bersama Dio, akan tetapi Dio mengatakan kalau tubuhnya sangat panas. Ia akhirnya dibiarkan beristrirahat. JR dan Minhyun ditugaskan untuk menjaga tenda dan perkemahan. Lagipula mereka berdua tetap asyik dengan dunia sendiri. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia tidak apa-apa hanya saja kakinya sedikit memar karena tergores batu.

"Huwaa... Dingin sekali" Ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Matanya ia pejamkan erat-erat.

PLUK

"Eh?" Baekhyun terheran saat merasakan sesuatu terlampir dipundaknya. Ia memegang sebuah jaket berbulu yang terlihat hangat yang terdapat di pundaknya.

"Pakailah itu!" Ujar sebuah suara berat di belakangnya.

Dengan segera Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah meminum minuman hangatnya sembari menatap dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memanas. Ia segera memasang jaketnya pada tubuh mungilnya dan kembali menggosok-gosokkan tangannya di depan api unggun.

"_Gomawo_" Ucap Baekhyun pelan, akan tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Hm" Respon Chanyeol singkat.

Chanyeol hanya melihat Baekhyun dari jauh dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Baekhyun yang ia lihat sekarang tampak berbeda dari Baekhyun yang sering ia lihat di sekolah seperti biasanya. Ia terlihat begitu, err.. hm bisa dibilang imut, manis, lebih cantik dan cukup dewasa. Itu hanya pemikirannya. Eeh, tunggu! Kenapa ia bisa berpikir seperti itu. Huft.. Tak ada gunanya memikirkan namja nerd itu.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tersentak saat suara _yeojya_ memanggilnya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan _yeojya_ tinggi dan manis yang sangat ia kenali. Hah? Mengapa _yeojya_ itu bisa kesini. Ini kan perkemahan khusus _namja_.

"Yejin? Mengapa kau bisa kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol heran saat yeojya tersebut duduk disebelahnya.

"Mengapa memangnya? Tidak boleh?" Tanya Yejin balik dengan nada yang membuat siapapun merasa jengkel.

"Huft.. Terserah kau"

Suasana kembali hening. JR dan Minhyun masih tetap tenggelam pada dunianya sendiri, yaitu membaca buku. Entah mengapa saat membaca buku mereka sambil tertawa-tawa heboh. Mungkin buku yang mereka baca berisi comedy. Baekhyun masih tetap menggosok-gosokkan tangannya di depan api unggun. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang menyelinap masuk ke perkemahannya, yaitu Yejin.

Karena bosan, akhirnya ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bermaksud ingin kembali ke tenda. Akan tetapi sesuatu sepele namun tidak diinginkan terjadi.

SRET

"Eh?" Baekhyun berkeringat dingin saat menyadari jaket yang dipinjamnya dari Chanyeol sobek terkena ranting.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang mematung. Ia segera merebut jaket yang dipegang erat Baekhyun. Matanya membulat saat melihat sobekan yang cukup besar pada jaketnya, terutama bagian badannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang hanya menunduk takut. Entah mengapa hatinya juga ikut tersentuh melihat Baekhyun pada saat itu juga.

"_Waeyo_ Chan?" Tanya Yejin sambil menghampiri ChanBaek.

"_Mwo_?! Apa-apaan ini?!" Seru Yejin sambil merebut jaket Chanyeol dari tangan pemiliknya dan memperhatikan lubang besar yang diakibatkan sobekan tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"_M-mianhae_ Chanyeol, Yejin. A-aku tidak-"

"Huh, alasan. Chanyeol, kau harus memberinya hukuman!" Seru Yejin kesal.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Yejin dengan tatapan ilfeel. Ia segera mengalihkan pendangannya menjadi menatap tajam Baekhyun. Sedetik kemudian, tatapannya melembut.

"Kau berlebihan sekali, Yejin-ah! Dan untukmu Byun Baek, hari ini kumaafkan. Lain kali, jangan harap kau bisa bebas nanti" Ujar Chanyeol sambil berjalan santai meninggalkan Yejin dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan perkemahannya ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Ia bahkan telah lupa kalau hari sudah malam. Pikirannya kalut saat ini. Ia merasa menjadi pembohong. Padahal ia sudah berjanji pada Yejin akan membuat sesuatu yang memalukan pada Baekhyun. Akan tetapi melihat wajah memelas Baekhyun dari jarak dekat saja sudah membuatnya tidak tega. Arrgghh.. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan saat melihat sebuah kolam di depannya. Segera saja ia mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kolam tersebut dan memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air kolam itu, tentunya setelah melepas sendalnya. Sensasi dingin menjalar ke kaki panjangnya, membuat ia tersenyum geli. Sepertinya menyendiri sebentar membuatnya sedikit tenang. Ia sedikit memainkan air di kolam tersebut sambil sesekali termenung. Di pikirannya hanya ada 1 nama, yaitu Baekhyun. Baekhyun, Baekhyun dan Baekhyun. Entah mengapa nama orang yang pernah berada pada nomor 1 list orang-orang yang dibenci olehnya bisa berubah menjadi daftar orang yang mampu memenuhi pikirannya.

Dari pertama kali melihat Baekhyun di sekolah, segalanya terlihat berbeda. Mulai dari penampilan, sifatnya yang mulai ceria, auranya yang mulai memancarkan aura _namja_. Haha, ia akui Baekhyun terlihat berbeda namun tidak mengurangi kadar keimutan dan kemanisan pada wajahnya. Haah, rasanya ia ingin mengapa-apakan (?) wajah imut nan manis milik _namja_ tersebut.

E-eh? Apa yang ia pikirkan tadi? Huft.. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang.

"Eotthokae?" Gumamnya dalam hati.

Saat sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasakan hawa tidak enak disekelilingnya. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan namun tidak ada apa-apa. Tiba-tiba saja ia merinding. Bagaimana tidak, suasana malam yang mencekam, air kolam yang mulai mendingin bagai es, serta ditambah... ah apa itu? Sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di semak-semak tersebut. Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup. Dengan perlahan ia menegur sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak tersebut.

"Ehm.. Siapa disana?" Seru Chanyeol sambil berkeringat dingin.

Apakah Chanyeol ketakutan? Bisa dibilang begitu, namun tidak sepenuhnya. Selain takut, ia juga takut seorang anak dari perkemahannya mempergokinya berjalan-jalan di tengah malam. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal ne? Ia berusaha mengabaikan gerak-gerik sesuatu di balik semak-semak tersebut. Tapi itu semakin membuatnya risih. Akhirnya mau tak mau ia berusaha mendekati sesuatu tersebut.

"_Hana_.. _Deul_... _Set_!"

SRET

"Eh?"

Chanyeol segera menyingkap semak-semak tersebut dan ternyata tidak ada apa-apa. Ia menghela nafas lega. Namun seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia segera menoleh dan..

"HUWAA..." Teriak Chanyeol histeris.

Seseorang –yang diperkirakan _namja_– berpakaian serba hitam, membawa sapu dan memakai topeng putih di wajahnya. Hanya saja topeng tersebut hanya mencapai sebatas hidung dan mulutnya. Sebuah smirk tampak terpampang di bibirnya. Ia mendekati Chanyeol perlahan, Chanyeol pun bergerak mundur. Hey, siapakah _namja _aneh dihadapannya ini? Dan mau apa dia?

"K-kau.. Kau siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol gugup.

_Namja_ tersebut hanya tersenyum. Ia sengaja menyudutkan Chanyeol hingga ke pinggir kolam. Hingga saat berada pada pinggir kolam, ia pun mengangetkan Chanyeol.

"Rawr!" Namja tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya yang tertutup topeng ke wajah Chanyeol. Karena kaget, akhirnya Chanyeol –

BYUR

Tercebur ke dalam kolam.

"HEY, HENTIKAN!" Seru seseorang dari balik pepohonan.

Ia segera menolong Chanyeol keluar dari kolam dan menegur namja tadi.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Temanku tercebur ke kolam dan sudah pasti kedinginan. Lagipula ini sudah malam. Pastinya air kolam sudah dingin dan tidak baik untuk dia! Mengapa kau lakukan ini padanya!" Seru seseorang yang menolong Chanyeol, yaitu teman Chanyeol sendiri Xiumin.

Sedangkan _namja_ yang dimarahi oleh Xiumin tadi hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan suara cemprengnya saat melihat Chanyeol yang tengah kedinginan seperti kucing yang tercebur. Badannya bergemetar hebat, giginya bergemelutuk, bajunya basah kuyup dan penampilannya yang tidak layak dilihat. Sungguh memalukan!

_Namja_ tadi pun membuka topengnya, menunjukkan wajah tampannya dan bentuk kepalanya yang sedikit kotak. Ia menatap tajam Xiumin, namun kembali tertawa saat melihat Chanyeol. Sepertinya _namja_ ini begitu puas eoh melihat hasil kerjanya. Xiumin hanya mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol, jangan hiraukan orang aneh ini. Kajja kita kembali ke perkemahan. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, rupanya kau berada disini" Ujar Xiumin sambil menggiring Chanyeol. _Namja_ tersebut hanya menatap Xiumin dan Chanyeol yang mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. Cih, dasar anak kota yang sombong, pikir _namja_ tersebut. Akhirnya tanpa disadari, namja tersebut mengikuti Xiumin dan Chanyeol hingga ke perkemahannya. Tentunya dengan memakai topengnya kembali.

**OO0**_**BaekYeol**_**0OO**

Baekhyun masih terdiam memandangi api unggun di depannya. Anak-anak mulai ramai karena mereka telah kembali dari acara keluar dimalam harinya masing-masing. Akan tetapi ia masih menunggu Chanyeol yang entah mengapa tidak kembali saat ini juga. Akhirnya Xiumin pun ditugaskan untuk mencari Chanyeol. Yejin juga telah kembali ke perkemahannya, tentunya setelah melabraknya. Padahal ia rasa ia tidak punya salah apa-apa kepada _yeojya_ itu. Memang _yeojya_ yang aneh.

"Baek.. Bantulah aku membakar ikan ini. Jangan melamun terus _ne_?" Ujar Dio sambil menepuk bahu Baekhyun. Melamun di tempat ini memang tidak baik. Salah satu resikonya adalah bisa kerasukan makhluk halus di sekitar sini(?).

Anak-anak pun mulai bahu-membahu untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Ada yang membakar ikan, menanak nasi, membuat minuman, dan lain-lain. Menu makan malam hari ini adalah ikan bakar yang sudah dibumbui. Tak ada menu lain selain ikan. Itu pun hasil dari tangkapan beberapa anak tadi. Daripada tidak makan, lebih baik makan dengan menu sederhana bukan?

Saat sedang sibuk-sibuknya bekerja, terdengar suara teriakan keras dari bibir Luhan.

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya pada sesosok _namja _tinggi yang sedang dirangkul Xiumin tersebut. Penampilannya memang tidak layak dilihat namun tetap tidak mengurangi ketampanannya dimata Baekhyun. Ingin rasanya ia membantu Chanyeol, tapi itu pasti tidak mungkin. Haft... Sungguh miris.

"Baek? Kau melamun lagi?" Seru Dio dengan suara yang dibuat sekesal mungkin.

"E-eh, tidak kok. Hehe, _kajja_ kita menyiapkan nasi yang sudah matang" Ucap Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan dan segera meninggalkan Dio. Sedangkan Dio hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

Baekhyun segera mengambil beberapa piring dan mulai menyendokkan nasinya. Ia terus fokus pada kegiatannya hingga tidak sadar seseorang berada di belakangnya. Baekhyun merasakan hawa dingin di sekitarnya, namun ia tidak mempersalahkan hal itu. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang keras menekan bahu kirinya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan berusaha berbalik untuk melihat orang itu. Tapi belum berbalik, orang tersebut telah membekap mulut Baekhyun.

"Hmmppphh!"

Baekhyun merasa ketakutan. Siapa tahu orang yang membekapnya ini adalah penjahat, penculik, pencuri, atau bahkan fansnya? Oke mungkin _option_ terakhir tidak mungkin karena ia tidak terkenal di sekolah. Mungkin penggemar rahasia tepatnya? Itu lebih tidak mungkin, yang pasti ia sangat ketakutan dengan seseorang yang membekap mulutnya sekarang.

"Baek kau ke- HEY SIAPA KAU – A-aduh..." Dio yang hendak berteriak melihat keadaan sahabatnya tersebut mendadak tidak jadi karena tersandung batu. _Poor_ Dio ._.

"Aduhh.. Dasar batu menyebalkan! Hey orang aneh, lepaskan temanku!" Seru Dio sambil berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan orang tersebut. Ia langsung menarik topeng yang dikenakan orang tersebut secara paksa.

"K-kau.."

Seketika mata keduanya membulat kaget. Baekhyun kebingungan melihat reaksi mereka berdua satu sama lain. Ada apa dengan keduanya.

"D-dio?"

"Kau Chen?"

"Oh tidak, Dioo.."

Segera saja _namja_ aneh yang dipanggil Chen oleh Dio itu pun memeluk Dio erat. Baekhyun semakin kebingungan dengan tingkah dua orang didepannya ini. Ada hubungan apakah mereka?

"Haah, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu. Kau terlihat berubah, padahal ku kira baru sebentar kita berpisah"

"Sama denganmu. Haha benarkah? Lalu mengapa kau masih bertindak seperti orang aneh seperti ini? Sifatmu memang sudah tidak bisa di ubah ya"

"Hehe.. Mian Dio-_ah_"

Saat sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Chen, Dio hampir melupakan Baekhyun yang sedang menonton pertemuan-kembali-dirinya-dengan-teman-lamanya. Ia segera menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mendekat pada Chen dan memperkenalkannya.

"Baek, kenalkan ini temanku saat masih berada di kota Goyang. Namanya Chen" Jelas Dio.

"Kim Jongdae, kau bisa memanggilku Chen. _Bangapta_~" Ujar Chen dengan senyuman lebar. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum canggung sambil membalas uluran tangan Chen.

"B-byun Baekhyun _imnida_. Ne bangapta~" Balas Baekhyun dengan nada gugup. Dio hanya tersenyum, kebiasaan _nerveous_ Baekhyun memang tidak bisa dihilangkan.

Mereka bertiga pun mengobrol sebentar, tentunya setelah BaekDo selesai menyiapkan nasi dibantu oleh Chen. Chen menceritakan latar belakang(?) dirinya pada Baekhyun dan berusaha menyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia bukan orang jahat. Chen juga menceritakan bahwa ia adalah teman dekat Dio sebelum Dio memutuskan pindah ke Seoul dan melanjutkan pendidikan disana. Saat ini ia sedang berlibur di kota Mokpo bersama keluarganya. Ia bisa sampai ke tempat ini karena terpisah dari rombongan keluarganya dan tersesat hingga sampai sini. Aneh memang, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Mau tak mau ia harus mengikuti kehidupan orang-orang yang ditemuinya sekarang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluargamu Chen?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan. Ia merasa sedikit kasihan juga dengan Chen. Walaupun ini semua salah Chen atau lebih tepatnya kebodohan Chen, tetap saja ia merasa kasihan juga pada namja itu.

"Aku.. Tidak tahu" Ucapnya dengan watados. BaekDo hanya menepuk kening mereka dengan keras. Namja satu itu aneh sekali.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku sangat sangat lelah berbicara denganmu. Sifatmu sama saja dengan yang dulu. Aku pergi dulu _nee_" Ujar Dio sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kini tinggalah dua _namja_ yang terjebak dalam suasana canggung. Chen terus memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak bisa diartikan. Sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat risih dengan tatapan Chen. Jangan sampai ada couple baru disini, yaitu ChenBaek (?).

"Hello~ Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Chen sambil terus menatapi wajah Baekhyun.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu. Mengapa kau menatapiku seperti itu seakan-akan kau ingin mengapa-apakan(?)ku?" Ujar Baekhyun sambil menunduk. Chen hanya tertawa pelan.

Suasana kembali hening. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak Baekhyun bicara, namun ia tidak tahu topik yang bagus untuk dibicarakan.

"Oh ya, kau tahu makhluk aneh itu" Kata Chen sambil menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Dia aneh, sok cool, tinggi overdosis, sok berani. Padahal saat aku mendorongnya ke kolam ia langsung bertransformasi menjadi kucing kedinginan, hahahaha" Chen tertawa keras saat mendengar lelucon yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"_MWO_?! KAU YANG MELAKUKAN ITU PADA CHANYEOL?!"

Chen menutup telinganya rapat. Suara Baekhyun sepertinya ingin membuat telinganya hilang seketika.

"_Ne_, memangnya kenapa?" Chen mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Ah tidak kenapa-kenapa, hehehe"

"Dasar aneh!"

Baekhyun merenungi ucapan Chen tadi. Hah, namja aneh bersuara cempreng itu memang ingin mencari masalah. Kira-kira apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan jika ia tahu seseorang disampingnya inilah yang menjadi penyebab insiden transformasi-menjadi-kucing-kedinginan nya itu. Di bunuh? Di marahi? Di pukul? Atau di gelitiki? Oke _option_ terakhir mungkin terdengar aneh.

"Baek! Ayo kita makan di dekat api unggun bersama yang lain. Chen, kau sembunyi saja di tenda kami. Jangan buat masalah oke?" Perintah Dio yang baru saja datang sambil membawa sebuah spatula.

"Baiklah, Chen aku pergi dulu _ne_"

"Ya"

Mereka pun pergi ke tempat tujuan masing-masing. Besok adalah petualangan mereka di tempat ini. Bagiamanakah dengan hubungan ChanBaek? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Chen? Bagaimana jadinya Chanyeol yang pendendam bertemu dengan Chen yang ternyata mengerjai dirinya saat di kolam? Tunggu chap selanjutnya! /ala sinetron/.

-TBC-

**Author's Curcol Area:**

_Annyeong_~ Berapa lama saya tidak update ff selama ini? Ini semua di karena modem saya yang tidak diisi selama 4 bulan lebih -_-. Maaf ya _readerdul_ :D. Oke ga berani ngomong banyak, masih ngerasa bersalah sama kalian semua. Saatnya balas review:

**RiChi**: Reaksi Chanyeol? Bisa dilihat di chap yang ini, hehe. Ok, ini dah dilanjut ^^, review lagi _ne_? ;)

**Jung Jisun**: Oh ya makasih :)), iya Chan-Ye emang nyebelin ya, kalo ChanBaek di chap ini udah ada (kayaknya) tapi dikiiit banget. Ya Kyungsoo baik banget, coba aja punya temen kayak dia ya /curcol/. Widih, kece banget pasti ya *_* Chanyeol ampe kalah /gak. Yah pihak ketiga udah ada nih si _namja_-aneh-berwajah-kotak. Okeship ini dah dilanjut, review lagi _ne_? ;)

**ajib4ff**: Uke lainnya pada jadi pasukannya(?) Chanyeol _ngur_ :). Kalo couple exo sih belom ada yang jadi kekasih ._. Tapi secepatnya bakal ada yang jadi kekasih kok hehe. Ya makasih atas dukungannya :D review lagi _ne_? ;)

**miyuk**: Ya ini udah dilanjut :D Iya dia kan emang uke jadi harus bertingkah layaknya uke /apa. Yaa, oh ya Chanyeol emang nyebelin tuh huft /kibasmuka(?)/. Okeship, review lagi _ne_? ;)

**Hyunnie**: Ini udah dilanjut, maap ya ga bisa cepetan hehe ^^v. Nasib Baekki ya begitu(?). Ihh atut /ngumpetdibelakangChen/. Okship, review lagi _ne_? ;)

:Hmm gaya bacon ya? Ya bayangin aja Baekhyun lagi dalam pose kece, ganteng, hensem, macho, dll lah ayo mulai bayangin sekarang! /bayangin/. ChanBaek moment nya udah ada (kayaknya) disini tapi dikiiiit banget ._. Okship, review lagi _ne_? ;)

**Gipet Sevolution**: Iya dong, ga bisa ngebayangin kalo Baekhyun itu seme . Oke ga papa kok :)) Oh punya dong, udah di follow dari kapan tau kok dek, hehe. Okship, maap ya ga bisa cepat buat chap ini. Review lagi _ne_? ;)

: Ini udah dilanjut ya :)) Maap ya ga bisa cepet buat chap ini ._. Okship, review lagi _ne_? ;)

**Guest**: Wuih gantengnya pasti ngalahin Chanyeol ya /apa. Ya moment ChanBaeknya udah ada, Dio emang baik banget coba aja punya temen kayak dia ya /curcol/ Okship, review lagi _ne_? ;)

**Shin Ririn**: Oh ya? Makasih, couple yang lain bakal bersatu juga kok :)). Ini udah dilanjut kok, review lagi _ne_? ;)

**12Wolf**: Ini udah dilanjut ya :)), Dio ga naksir kok, dia cuma kagum aja gitu. Okship review lagi _ne_? ;)

**gyuwe**: Ini udah dilanjut :)), review lagi _ne_? ;)

**rachel suliss**: Ini udah dilanjut kok :)), reviewl lagi _ne_? ;)

**baekchannie**: Ini udah dilanjut kok :)), reaksi Chanyeol bisa diliat di chap ini. Okship makasih dukungannya, review lagi _ne_? ;)

Akhir kata:

**Mind To Review? #GwiyomiBarengAmHyo**


End file.
